Emma's Greatest Darkness
by puppyemma
Summary: Emma scarified herself to save Regina but little did she know what it truly means to have all the darkness inside her. g!p Dark One Emma / A Crack! fic with Swan Queen, Snowing and Captain Outlaw / Mentions of baby carrots
1. 2 Hours Dark One

**This one shot is written to thank you for all of your loving to my first story, The Queen Takes What She Wants.**

 **Please tell me what you think about this short story.**

* * *

"EMMA!" Regina shouted through the darkness surrounding her when she saw what Emma was trying to do.

"NO!" she shouted again as she tried to stop the blonde from coming any closer. Her shout had successfully stopped Emma in her tracks.

She had to stop her, Regina could not let Emma taking the risk to save her. Regina would rather have herself suffered than the other way around.

"There has to be another way." Regina reasoned, not wanting Emma scarifying herself for her.

Watching the darkness surrounding the brunette, Emma didn't care about what would happen if she did this, she only knew she had to save her. She had to act fast before it was too late.

"There isn't. You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!" Emma countered with tears in her eyes. She could not lose her.

With that, Emma plunged the Dark One dagger into the darkness surrounding Regina, absorbing them all to save her. The swirling darkness left Regina the second it happened and was now covering Emma's body instead.

Regina watched with wide eyes what just happened and what was happening. She didn't know Emma would really do it, the blonde had literally scarified herself to the darkness for her. She had doubted the blonde would actually scarify herself for her, she doubted anyone would scarify themselves for her.

No one had ever done that for her before.

No one.

How long Regina stood there, slack-jawed, gaping, completely shocked, she didn't know. She still couldn't believe the whole scene playing out in front of her was actually happening at the moment. She didn't even notice that the forest man had pulled her back a little from the swirl of darkness as she fixed her gaze at the blonde.

When the darkness had completely covered the blonde, it was now starting to dissipate, revealing a lone figure in all black attire holding a dagger.

Emma Swan.

Seeing it was the savior, Regina immediately pulled herself away from Robin and staggered to her. Her gaze had not left her savior for one second.

She was in all black, from the leather jacket to the knee high leather boots. Except for her hair, white hair had pulled back into a tight bun. Getting closer to the woman, she saw her eyes, they looked dead and emotionless, were staring off into the distance. No spark of life, no light illuminating them. Her skin paler and her lips were painted ruby red. Wandering around her body, she noticed there was undoubtedly a bulge in her skin tight leather leggings.

The sight had rendered Regina speechless. Emma looked so hot in this dark swan costumes. Black leather and stuff. And that mysterious bulge in the new Dark One's pants had totally sped up her heartbeat.

The white hair woman now had her eyes shut and her ears covered, leaving the Dark One dagger dropped to the ground.

Snapping out of her emotions and lustful thoughts, Regina asked.

"How do you feel?"

Emma relaxed a little bit at the sound of the brunette. Opening her eyes and putting down her hands, she took a deep breath.

"Are you the Dark One now?" the forest man asked behind Regina, face had scrunched up like he was having trouble in the toilet department. Or he really was, he did look like it.

"Stop talking" the new Dark One shouted to a direction that no one was standing. Her voice was deeper than Regina had ever heard before. Covering her ears with her palms tighter than before, she did the unthinkable, or at least to them.

Before everyone knew how to react to that, the dark swan ran away.

Of course everyone would ran after her because they were the heroes. They chased after her but not all six of them could reach the destination.

Snow had twisted her ankles at the beginning of the run, so her Charming had to stay behind, taking care of her.

"Go. Find Emma for me." Charming yelled to his secretly, suspiciously close friend, Captain Hook.

The said man cannot leave his beloved best friend behind, so he decided to stay with him. They carried Snow White back to Granny's to deal with her now swelling ankle. They chose the diner because of the short distance. Or maybe because of the food, they were starving after their long day of whatever they had been doing.

The princess with skin as white and pure as snow, hair as black as a raven, and lips as red as a drop of blood was now shooting deathly glare to the one-handed wonder.

The "Amazing" Robin Hood turned the corner quickly, maybe a little bit too quick. He had ran into a lamp post and hit square on the face before passing out.

Regina followed Emma back to her apartment, then up to her room.

It was no longer a surprise to Regina that the Charmings had forgot to lock the door properly.

The dark swan swiftly got into her room before locking it to block everyone outside, or I should say, Regina, with her dagger.

A shout came from the room had Regina all worried. "What the fuck?" she then heard the Dark One swore.

"Are you okay? Open the door." the brunette knocked on the door urgently.

"No. Leave me alone. Everyone out."

Regina heard through the door. As she was about to answer the former sheriff that she was the only one outside, she heard another voice coming behind her.

"Emma, let us in."

Regina turned around to see her son walking to her and now knocking the door to Emma's room.

"Emma, you saved me. Now let me save you. Whatever it is, we can face it together." Regina pleaded to help, wanting to let Emma know she was there for her. No matter what.

After moments of silence, they heard Emma said.

"Ok, I will only talk to you."

That was better than nothing as Emma now letting people in. Moreover, it seemed that Emma could only calm down when Regina was talking to her, distracting her.

"Henry, go home. I will talk to her and I will not let anything bad happens to her." the mayor told their son.

"Tell others that too, dear." Regina added as she suddenly remembered those heroes. She silently signed as she thought of the fact that even their boy could follow Emma back here but they just- disappeared.

"Just- be careful." Henry said worriedly.

"Emma won't hurt me. Also, I have the dagger, see? Don't worry. I will see you in the morning." She kissed his cheek before closing the door behind him.

"Are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything all day." Regina asked through the door after hiding the dagger. She knew the best way to get through her savior's heart, no, her savior's emotional wall, no, the former savior's emotional wall was through her stomach.

She knew that because she had done her research. Yes, all the things she had done was just for confirming her theory only. Not because she wanted to see Emma's bright smile when she was eating Regina's cooking or hear that occasionally obscene moan when she was tasting her food. The blonde would always in a good mood after their every other day family dinner even when she was having a bad day.

"You must be hungry, let me make you something to eat." Walking down the stairs, she heard Emma had opened her door but she acted like nothing happened.

Inside the kitchen, the mayor looked around the room for all of the things necessary to prepare for her cooking. There wasn't much she could use, so she settled for a creamy chicken soup. That was not from her secret recipe, which was Campbell's. They really needed to buy some groceries.

The dark swan leaned against the kitchen bar behind her, watching the former Evil Queen's every move. The way Regina licked her spoon was giving her a hard time. She could feel an erection slowly rising in her pants and she immediately looked away from the beautiful brunette, trying to calm down desperately.

Clink.

The spoon had dropped to the ground. Regina bent down to pick it up, giving Emma the full view of her perfect round ass and the luscious ass was a little bit too close to her crotch. Emma felt all the blood had rushed down to her cock. The dark swan licked her lips subconsciously and swallowed hard, moistening her suddenly and painfully dry throat.

Regina turned around and caught a glimpse of her erection pushing hard against the fabric of her pants before the Dark One trying to cover it with her hands.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Emma walked backwards to stand behind the kitchen bar, separating them.

When Regina took one step forward to the other woman, she yelp in surprise as her clothes had suddenly disappeared, leaving her naked as the day she was born.

"Where is your clothes?" Emma asked, frightened by the turn of events that evening.

"Why did you magic my clothes away?" Regina asked at the same time as Emma while desperately trying to cover herself with her hands.

"No, I didn't." The dark swan said in a rather harsh tone, angered that Regina would blame her for something clearly not her fault.

"Your hand."

Emma looked down and saw her shaking right hand had reached out. She hid her hands behind her back and was ready to hide in her room again.

"What is that in your pants?"

"What do you think?" She asked as she walked around the kitchen bar that was used to hide the budge in her pants. Seeing as no need to hide it, she told Regina all she knew. "Um, strangely, becoming Dark One not just gave me this appearance makeover, it made my body changed too."

They were focusing on that bulge and suddenly Emma was like gaining this super vision to see through any clothes.

"It is-." Regina said as she inhaled deeply.

When she found that her clothes were indeed disappeared, Emma yelped and tried to cover herself with her hands.

"What the hell? Why did you magic my clothes away?"

"You did that first. It is only fair if I do it too. Now just put down your hands and let me have a better look to see what I can do about it."

Hearing those words from the beautiful brunette just gave Emma some erotic visions and she could feel her cock twitched at the thought. A very naked Regina had leaned down to inspect it. A moan had escaped Emma when she felt Regina's breath on her cock. Emma felt so turned on that she thought she might come without even having to touch her cock.

Regina gave her a small smile when she heard the moan, and felt her warm wetness began to dribble down her inner thigh. She was so aroused that just a slightly touch was enough to send jolts of pleasure through her body. She wanted to touch the cock but she stopped herself.

"Impressive. You get a big one right there." Regina said after clearing her throat, standing back up.

"You sounded like you have seen much." Emma couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealous.

"Robin, he has a rather small one. Yours was about twice his size, length and girth." Regina could spot the jealousy radiating off of her.

"You fucked him?" She asked a little too loud.

"No. Once I saw his small dick, I had rejected him. The sight of him standing proud with his small erection made it a bit funny. I couldn't help but laugh at his face. Maybe my rejection was too subtle, he thought that I was being shy and returned my smile." The mayor couldn't help but chuckle at that memory.

"OK." Hearing the truth from Regina had calmed the Dark One down.

"It's not just the size but it was also shaped and curved beautifully." Of course, it also gave her an ego boost.

"Yeah and it gets up quick." Emma grabbed it with her left hand, sliding her hand upwards. It felt so good that a groan had escaped her lips without her realizing it. Head thrown back and bright green eyes rolled back in her skull as she was stroking her pulsing member.

She didn't notice Regina had walked closer to her. The former Evil Queen swatted her hand away when she was standing just inches away from the new Dark One.

They starred into each other's eyes for a second, eyes black with lust and hunger. They were breathing hard and their hearts beating furiously.

Regina grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.

Emma wrapped her hands around her waist to pull her naked flesh closer to return the kiss with equal hunger. Emma pushed her tongue through her slightly parted lips. Their tongues dancing with one another, sliding up and down each sides inside her mouth.

When they felt their bodies touched, they moaned into the kiss.

Feeling the hardness against her stomach caused her insides to ache. Regina rocked her body against Emma's, desperately aching for any type of friction.

Regina had her arms around her neck when she felt a light pat on the back of her thighs. She picked up on the signal. After broking the kiss, she jumped at the Dark One with her hands on her shoulders for balance. Wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck, Regina latched on like a koala. She kissed her more while the dark swan carried her to the kitchen bar.

The former sheriff settled the mayor on it gently and stood in front of her with Regina's legs still wrapping around her.

Perch herself right on the edge and leaned on her arms, Regina found that it felt kind of dirty and a bit dangerous to have sex with Emma on Snow White' kitchen bar. But it also felt great because she wanted Emma to fuck her roughly. She always liked the hard way.

Emma began kissing her neck slowly and running her hands up and down Regina's bare back.

Regina softly purred, as the dark swan began to suck on her pulse point and press her hips into Regina's. The brunette arched her back and her breath hitched, hands tangling in white hair and scratching her back.

Slowly working her way around her breast, the dark swan took one in her mouth. Sucking then flicking the small bud with her tongue while her hand twisted and pulled on the other one.

The beautiful brunette bit her lower lip to control the increasing amount of moans. When she attempted to reconnect their lips, the Dark One pulled away from her grasp.

"Eager, aren't we?" Emma teased her.

"I have the dagger, you know?" Regina replied playfully while cupping her face.

The Dark One smirked and leaned forward to reconnect their lips.

"I will kiss you even when you commended me not to."

Regina smiled wide, kissing her passionately again, slow and deep. Emma's hands again found their way back to her breasts. Their kiss quickly became heated, and she wanted more.

"Emma, I want more." Regina said breathlessly. She gripped her dick making Emma groan.

After lined up the cock with her pussy, the dark swan slammed it into her with one thrust, making the brunette screamed silently and then moan loudly. The wetness of her pussy allowed the former sheriff to slide to the hilt in one thrust. She groaned in pleasure as she felt Regina's tight pussy squeezing her cock, a massive wave of pleasure overwhelmed her body. She slowly thrusting in and out of her pussy and picking up speed when she found the rhythm.

"Oh! Ohh! Right there. Right there." Screaming out in pleasure as Emma kept hitting her sweet spot. The sound of their wet skin slapping together echoed through the room only to be muffled by her moans.

Encouraged by her words, the Dark One thrusted into her faster and harder, grunting and groaning.

Regina could feel the cock growing inside of her, getting thicker as her pussy tightened.

Both were moaning, screaming, and gasping for air as they were about to have the most powerful orgasm of their life.

"Oh, fuck, Emma. Ohh! Emma, I love you." She screamed out as she reached her climax.

Her words sent Emma completely over the edge. The dark swan pulled her lover's body tight against her and slammed her cock deep inside of her. Wave after wave of cum exploded, painting the inside of the brunette with her seed.

When the two lovers came down from their orgasms, Regina started to panic at the words that had slipped from her lips.

Sensing her panic, Emma gave her a reassuring smile.

"Regina, look at me."

Emma cupped her face with her hands, making Regina look at her.

"I love you, too."

Emma leaned in and kissed her true love. A rainbow wave of magic burst out from them, stretching to the border of the town. They poured all their love into the kiss, pulling each other close. Finally able to express the true depth of their feelings to one another, they both drowned in the kiss, wanting to stay with each other in this moment forever.

They broke the kiss off for some much needed oxygen, Regina found that the white hair had changed back into her beloved golden tress.

"You are no longer the Dark One." Regina told her, running her hand through her long blonde hair.

The blonde's smile quickly disappeared once she looked down her body.

"Hey, it didn't go away."


	2. Bad Swan

**In order to make it more than a one shot, I have to change the title to make it more fit. The story will be focusing on those 6 people and I intend to make it a crack fic. Great, right? Of course with certain amount of sexy and kinky ;) The genres are now changed from Mystery and Romance to** **Adventure** **and Humor.**

* * *

"Is it a sign that the darkness is still inside me?" Emma asked worriedly, furrowing her brows.

"I don't know." Regina reached out to cup her face both in want to reassure and need for further contact. It caught Emma's attention enough to have her looking back at the brunette.

"Whatever it is, we will face it together, ok? We will find a way to defend the darkness."

"Yes, we will find a way to defend the darkness." Emma smiled and repeat her words back to her. It was not the first time they have to defend the darkness.

Things always works out when they work together. This would not be any different, Emma believed. No, things would be different this time. They would work together as a couple instead of just friends. Were they really just friends before?

There was a knock at the door interrupting her thought.

"Fuck!" Emma gasped, gripping Regina's hip to hold the brunette to her before crouching down to hide behind the kitchen bar. Emma reached out to cover her and Regina's mouths after she heard the yelp of surprise from Regina.

"Who could it be? We can't be seen like this." Emma mumbled through her hand with nerves in her voice.

The brunette rolled her eyes at the blonde while still straddling her laps.

"Regina?" Robin's voice came in. "Are you in there?"

"Ugh, that baby carrot." Emma said, despise in her voice.

Hearing how Emma addressed Robin, Regina quickly turned her attention back to the blonde and asked, "What?"

Another knock on the door caught their attention.

"Emma, are you in there?" This time was Hook's voice asking the question.

"Ugh, that Captain Guyliner." Regina said, despise in her voice.

Hearing how Regina addressed Hook, Emma quickly turned her attention back to the brunette and asked, "What?"

More knocks on the door caught their attention.

"Why do you knock? I live here, I have keys, Captain Dumb."

The voice came from just outside the door frightened Emma. She fell flat on her butt and planted her hands on the floor to support their weight.

"Oh shit, mom is here too." Emma said in a low voice so no one outside could hear her. "I can't let her see us like this."

Regina immediately used magic to get them some clothes as she noticed they were still naked.

"Get out of the way. Let me open the door. Charming, give me the key." Snow said from outside.

"Can you change my pants?" Emma asked with pain filling her voice as they were getting up from the floor. "Why did you give me these pair of jeans? They are the tightest that I have."

With a quick wave of her hand, Regina reluctantly changed her pants to something that could not showcase the blonde's ass.

When Emma started urgently shaking her arm, Regina let out a "What?", clearly still annoyed at the previous request. The blonde bit her lower lips, pointing her index finger to the kitchen bar. Regina immediately knew what she wanted this time. It was a mess. She managed to clean up their juices before the front door opened.

"Emma!" Snow called out happily. Mother and daughter walked to each other to embrace. Charming joined from the side as their little family reunited again.

"So, you are free from being the dark one now." Charming asked in a relieved yet concerned tone.

"Yes." Regina answered, smiling lovingly to the blonde.

"How?" Charming asked her.

"Um, Emma. She-"

"Regina and I-" Emma joined the conversation, trying to tell them what had happened. You couldn't answer in front of everyone that you just had the best fuck with Regina, and with a dick, right?

"Did you two share a true love kiss earlier?" Hook asked Emma skeptically.

"You mean like me and charming?" Snow interrupted Emma as the blonde had already opened her mouth to answer. "A true love couple, destined to be together?" She challenged the pirate, yanking her man close to her. Her narrowed eyes never left Hook as her newest enemy returned her with his fierce stare and his clenched teeth.

Snow just wanted to antagonize the pirate, she didn't know what her questions had done to others.

"We- Um. We-" Emma said softly, eyes looking around as she wanted to buy some time to think it over.

Emma was thinking on how to answer this question.

Did Snow not approve about them? Even though she could ignore her mother, she still hadn't figure out the right answer to tell everyone. She really couldn't tell everyone what had happen that lead to the True Love Kiss.

She turned to her true love, she realized that they didn't even have time to talk about them. What were they? Were they automatically become girlfriends by sharing True Love Kiss? What if Regina was not ready? Or having second thought about them? She also couldn't just kick Regina out of the closet, right? She didn't want to push her.

"No, of course not. Who are we kidding?" Regina answered for her with a force smile. Her bright brown eyes caught the hurt that flashed across the blonde's face. She said it because she sensed Emma's hesitation to the question. She didn't know they shared the same concern, worrying for the other one.

"What have you guys eaten for dinner? Any more leftovers?" Robin asked from behind them before drinking the last spoon of soup from the wooden spatula.

The forest man was oblivious to the discussion everyone was having. He used to just stand there and let them talk. But he was starving. Seeing they were all standing there safe and sound, he wandered around the kitchen to search for his dinner.

He had been eating the whole pot of soup in the background but no one seemed to notice. When they were having dinner at Granny's, he was passing out on the ground. Thanks to some strange wave woke him up earlier, he could continue his search for the dark swan instead of passing out at the side of the road for the night.

"That. Was our dinner." Emma muttered, rolling her eyes. Her stomach growled, protesting for her.

"Guess we have to continue the talk later." Regina concluded. She was hungry, too. You got hungry after spending that much of energy.

"Sure. Why don't you two go to granny's? Henry is there." Snow asked Emma and Regina.

"I will come with you guys." Robin said from behind them.

"Just call me when you finish dinner, we can talk later tonight." Snow asked her daughter. The forest man seemed to have been merged to the background once again.

"Mom. Dad." Emma said with a fucking serious face. "Regina and I are able to turn me back from being the dark one but I still have the darkness inside me. We don't know if it will affect me or how."

Emma interrupted her parents as she continued "Don't worry, it is not critical." She then turned to her lover and said "But it will be safer for everyone if I am staying with Regina from now on."

Staying with Regina not only allowed her to spend more time with the brunette but it also gave her time to figure out how to get rid of the darkness. So, she was telling the truth.

"Regina, you have to help her." Snow looked at the woman, holding her hand and pleading with her own version of puppy dog eyes.

"I will, Snow." Regina reassured her. It was not the puppy dog eyes did the trick but the fact that Regina would do anything for her love. "Don't worry. I will rather have the darkness inside me."

Robin saw Emma blushed suddenly at Regina's reply. He stayed in the background, eyeing the two women suspiciously.

"Ok then, maybe we should all come back here tomorrow night to have dinner together." Charming suggested.

"Sure." Killian answered for them all, looking deeply into those charming eyes.

Robin saw their interactions in the background, eyeing the two men suspiciously.

Before Snow kicked the one hand man out of the apartment, Emma quickly said her goodbyes with side hugs and kisses on the cheeks to her parents, desperate to leave.

"Remember to get groceries." Regina managed to say before being yanked out of the apartment.

Robin followed them outside and called out for Regina, once again with his famous constipated look. You wouldn't know if he was unhappy or what.

"Not now, baby carrot." He thought he heard that before both women vanished in a puff of dark smoke.

The door yanked open and a weepy looking pirate got pushed through it. The door shut instantly after.

"What's going on?" The forest man asked worriedly, eyes focused intently on him.

"Nothing." The man with one hand answered, too upset to talk.

"Have you eaten?" He then asked softly.

"I am not hungry." Killian said it even though he was hungry. He hadn't eaten much earlier because he was too busy stealing covert glances of his dream man.

"You should eat." Robin grabbed his hand to yank him away. "Come with me."

[x]

"Emma!" Henry rushed to his mothers as both women reappeared in the diner.

"Kid."

Hearing Henry's greeting, Emma released Regina from her arms to accept the embrace from their son.

"Henry. I'm sorry for pushing you away earlier."

"It's okay."

Regina watched them lovingly from the side.

"Let's go back home and have dinner." Emma said before using magic to transport them back to the mansion.

The word home didn't go unnoticed by Regina and her smile got brighter before the dark smoke enveloped her again.

"I have already eaten dinner." Henry told them once the dark smoke dissipated.

"Okay. Go to bed then, it is already late." Emma only now noticed the time, she then said to Regina "I didn't even realize it was already this late."

"Enjoy your dinner, moms. Goodnight." Henry gave them both a kiss on the cheek before went upstairs.

Regina walked to the kitchen after watching Henry walked up the stairs. Emma followed close behind her, like extremely close.

"Are you not ready to go public or you are having second thoughts on us?" She couldn't stop herself from getting the question out once they were alone.

"Emma, no." Regina spun from her spot to face her. "I thought you are the one who is not ready."

"No, why wouldn't I be? I have been wanted this since the day I met you."

Regina felt her heart warm at that confession before her swan reached out for her arms.

"I saw you are hesitant back there, so I said what I said to get them off your back." Regina explained.

"I was looking for your confirmation." Emma sighed before continued. "We haven't talk and I don't want to kick you out of the closet."

"Moreover, I wanted to give you an out. I mean if you want one." Emma mumbled.

"Oh, Emma. Everyone knows I am bisexual."

"Really?"

"Really."

They were so close to each other. Their personal space had been long forgotten. Regina wanted to close the gap between them but Emma put a finger to her lips to stop her.

Regina was watching her every move when she walked to the island to grab the vase that was holding some beautiful flowers. She tried to pull them out but they were dripping, so she put them back in the vase. She held the vase with both hands and walked till she was standing right in front of Regina.

"Regina Mills, would you make me the happiest woman by being my girlfriend?" Emma asked, grinning.

"Yes, of course, you idiot." Regina answered with tears in her eyes. She cupped her face, wanting to finally kiss her.

"Let me put it back first. Your kisses are so powerful. I don't think I can hold it the entire time."

This idiot would be the death of her.

Emma ran back to her and kissed her with one hand on her neck and one hand in her hair. Regina wrapped her arms around her waist to pull her closer. The kiss was passionate and mind-blowing. They kissed till they went out of oxygen.

"Wow."

"I know, right?" Emma said, smiling. She could also feel the power of the kiss. "That's why I told you I wouldn't be able to hold it all along."

Regina couldn't help but rolled her eyes.

"So you are okay that we go public, right?"

"No, not yet."

Emma rose one of her eyebrows.

"We need to find a better way to say it."

 _I can't wait to see Snow White's face when she finds out._

Although they were not enemy anymore, it was still so tempting for Regina to terrify the woman.

 _I have to have my fun in this. I have to think of a way that would terrorize Snow the most._

HA! HA! HA!

Regina didn't know Emma could hear her evil laughter.

"O-kay, I will wait for you." Emma said dubiously.

The reply pulled Regina back from the plotting in her head.

"Let's make you something to eat."

Why were they end up eating some microwave heated leftover?

Because Regina couldn't cook with her swan clinging to her.

"I can't cook with you clinging to me." Regina shook her body, attempting to shake off the clinging swan.

"Sit there." Then she pointed to the chair nearby, like instructing a child.

But Emma being Emma, she didn't listen, so Regina had to give up cooking.

Regina was now feeding them both with her swan sitting on her laps.

"Ah!" Her swan opened her mouth to accept the spoon of food.

Their mouths were busy between eating and kissing.

They managed to complete their dinner instead of doing something else, so Regina went to clean up the dishes. She ignored Emma puckering up on her side.

Seeing all the things had been well taken care of, Emma grabbed her and gave her a long waited kiss. She wanted to have her dessert.

Regina pushed her away and started walking upstairs to her bedroom.

Emma was lost as she didn't expect Regina would reject her. She thought Regina would want to celebrate as well since they were a couple now.

"It's late, we should go to bed" Regina told her.

Regina's suggestion had driven away Emma's doubts.

"I like the way you think." Emma said with a cheeky smile.

"Separately."

"No." Emma protested, pouting like a child.

"Henry is just upstairs." Regina reasoned, knowing all too well what her swan wanted. To be honest, that was what she wanted as well.

"We can be quiet."

"I don't think you can." Regina said with a lopsided smile.

"Then I don't want to go to bed." Emma said with her head turned away, stomping her foot in frustration.

"Don't make me punish you, Swan. You won't like the punishment."

Emma turned to look back at her.

"Come now." Regina hooked a finger to beckon Emma to come along.

"I do want to cum or make you cum."

To Emma, that looked just like the come hither look, like she was inviting Emma to have sex. Regina was killing her.

"Bad swan." Regina swatted away the groping hand on her ass. She pushed Emma to the guest bedroom before getting inside her own master bedroom.

A content smile on her face when Regina drifted to sleep with Emma spooning her from behind. She knew Emma had sneaked in her room later but she didn't have a heart to stop her. Figuratively. On the contrary, she appreciated her swan do that because she didn't know she needed it before she had it. She loved sleeping in her Savior's strong arms. She put an arm over the one Emma put around her waist, sleeping unworried through the night.

* * *

 **So, that's the update. You want more? We will be having a dinner in next chapter which I am very exciting about. Tell me what you think or you can tell me which other stories you want me to update first. ;)**


	3. Baby Carrots

**So, I speed up the writing to get this chapter out sooner to thank you guys for the encouragements. It may or may not happen again.**

 **Bear, I like your idea. Please, everyone, share more ideas with me, inspirations are much needed. Tell me what you want to see and I will try to fit them into the story.**

* * *

"Emma, wake up." Patting her left arm, Regina desperately wanted to wake up her swan. It was still to no use as well as all the methods she had tried for the last 10 minutes.

It was getting late. Henry would be wakening up any minute now. Regina had to move Emma back to the guest room before he woke up.

"Mmm. Gina." Emma had her arms and legs wrapped around Regina's pillow before giving it a kiss.

Regina sighed after shaking her head. She swatted her hands this time, trying to wake her up again.

 _"Em-ma." Her Gina said in that sexy voice. She was attempting to turn in her arms, so Emma loosened her deadly grip on her. Once she had fully turned to face Emma, she reached out her hands to cup Emma's face._

 _The hold around her waist had gotten tighter as Emma leaned forward to kiss her woman._

 _"Mmm. Gina." It was a simple little kiss but that was enough to render Emma breathless. She wanted this every single morning in her rest of her life._

 _She smiled when she felt her groping hands got swat. She couldn't help it, her hands always move on their own accounts._

 _"Release me. I have to use the bathroom." Her Gina told her, trying to swat away the arms around her._

 _Emma slowly released her and watched the woman going inside the bathroom._

 _When Regina came back to the bedroom, she didn't prepare for this._

 _Emma had half sat up on the queen sized bed. Her head was resting on at least three pillows behind her. Her eyesight had lifted up for her to be able to look straight to Regina. She had her arms folded over the sheet. Her lower part was covered by the sheet and something around her crotch area was poking it up. The blonde smiled at her seductively while hooking her index finger to beckon Regina closer._

" _Come." she told Regina._

 _Regina walked to her, swaying her hips with equal levels of seductiveness. Then, she saw Regina jumping on her._

The next thing Emma knew she was back on the bed of the guest room. Emma woke with a start when she was transported back to the guest room by Regina, with magic. That was the only way to get Emma back to the room as she had already tried all the things she could think of at the moment.

Emma realized it was just a dream and she sighed. From the look of it, she was about to have her luck.

She heard Regina and Henry exchanging their good mornings from outside of the bedroom. Why couldn't she have her good morning?

"Why?" Emma asked, defeated.

Knowing she couldn't get the good morning she wanted, Emma sighed in frustration again before getting off the bed. She got inside the bathroom to start her morning preparation.

During her shower, she decided she may have to try defending the darkness by herself, that may included some rubbing and stroking, which resulted in a satisfied orgasm and some escaped moans. Luckily, the sound of the shower was loud enough to cover them.

With a content smile on her face, she skipped down the stairs while humming gaily and found that Henry was already gone.

"Finally, we are alone again." Emma said before walking to her love by the kitchen counter. It was not that she wanted their son gone but she needed their son gone. She needed no disturbance, son or not. She needed to connect with her true love.

"I believe we have some fun things we can do with the house all to ourselves." She added, pulling her woman closer to her. It was like her arms was made for holding her woman. She would probably experience physical pain if she had to live another without her love in her arms.

"Sheriff, I believe your shift is about to start." Regina reminded her, her hands had automatically wrapped around the neck.

"But Gina-"

Emma pouted like a lost puppy when she noticed Regina had already changed her clothes and looked like she was ready to leave.

"I made you breakfast." Regina said softly, pushed the bottom lip back to stop the pouting.

Regina grabbed the Tupperware container, that was holding the breakfast from her side on the counter, and put it in her hands. She then cupped Emma's face to talk to her sincerely.

"I don't want to leave you either but we have responsibility. I don't want to be the bad influence on you."

She paused and gave Emma a warm smile. The eyes that looked at her so lovingly that made Emma more sure that she was completely in love with the woman.

"Now that we live together, we will have many chances to show each other our love. Be patient, my sweet Emma."

Regina pressed a loving kiss to her lips that made Emma dizzy.

"I will see you tonight." Regina left the house after giving her one more kiss.

Ugh, Regina Mills was definitely perfect wife material. The second day together, Emma already wanted to marry the woman.

[x]

The day fly by in a blur. Before they knew, it was already dinner time. They hadn't meet at their lunch breaks because there was no lunch break.

"I have to skip my lunch." Regina told her swan after kissing her swollen lips.

"You have to eat something. You can't do that again, okay?" Emma replied, worry evidenced in her voice.

She finally had her Gina in her arms again as they were kissing and talking in Emma's room, waiting for the dinner to be ready.

Regina was sitting on her laps. Emma had one arm around her waist and caressing her smooth thighs with another. Regina had one arm wrapped around her neck and playing with her golden tresses with another. They just couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

"Next time, I will personally deliver the lunch to you and feed you myself." Emma added and it earned her kisses all over her face.

Emma returned the kisses and continued the path from her jaw to her neck. A few moans from Regina got her very excited but she couldn't move things any further than this.

"I don't want to have dinner with them. I want to stay home with you."

"Me too." Regina agreed before cupping her face and kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Dinner's ready." Snow called out from the staircases.

Regina managed to extract herself from Emma and made herself more presentable before Snow walked in the room.

Emma was wiping her face urgently to get rid of the lipstick marks. She turned to face her mother a moment after Regina had.

"There are some town businesses we need to discuss." Emma tried to explain when no one asked her.

"Dinner's ready, come downstairs." Snow gave them a warm smile before exiting the room.

"That was close." Emma said aftervletting out a sigh of relief.

[x]

On one side of the dining table, there were Snow, Regina and Robin. Sitting across from them were Charming, Emma and Killian. Once they were all sat and foods were all placed on the table, the dinner started.

"Mom, why did you make these?" The daughter asked, sighing in frustration. "Regina doesn't like baby carrots. She hates them."

Emma said all these things after she saw Robin touched her woman's hand. Even through Regina had retracted her hand immediately, the extremely possessive swan wouldn't let it die down so easily.

Regina knew exactly what Emma was doing. She didn't like that either. She had planned to break up with the man that morning but her schedule for the day was full. She planned to do it right after the dinner so she needed Emma to be patient with her. She couldn't let Emma blowing up her plan to traumatize Snow. She gave her a warning stare that said 'Stop it, Swan'.

"Why not, they are good." Hook said on her side. Emma then saw him put some baby carrots in his mouth.

"Yeah, you would like that. Not a size queen, huh?" Emma couldn't help but commented.

Captain Stalker had been pursuing her since they arrived Neverland. It was disturbing. Everyone knew that it was just for the show since he was not being very subtle to what he wanted. Her father was the one Hook had been really going after. She respected that he wanted to stay in the closet and used her as a diversion. But she didn't agree with this man in many ways. He was a no good man. She thought everyone was too good for him.

"I like that too. They are like the best kind of vegetables, easy to eat and tasty. Regina always reminds me to eat more vegetables. I don't like eating vegetables, except baby carrots." Robin said, sharing too much information. He took some vegetables to his plate before reminding everyone. "Vegetables are good for your digestive system."

"Regina, look. He got the smallest one here." Emma said, pointing to the small carrot on his plate.

"Yeah, the smallest." Robin agreed with a smile.

When Robin tried to fork that one up, he accidentally pushed that to the floor. He bent his waist to pick up the food.

"Don't forget the one in your pants." Emma said while chewing her mouthful of spaghetti. Not everyone caught what she said but Regina certainly did. She choked when Regina kicked her chair. Coughing uncontrollably, she heard her mother said, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Maybe you should be eating instead of talking." Regina said.

Her father rubbed her back slowly until she was done coughing.

"So, any ideas how to get rid of the darkness?" Charming asked once they fell silent again.

"No, I need some time to study." Regina answered.

"Will you become the dark one again?" Robin asked Emma with his famous face. Clearly he hadn't eaten enough vegetables.

"I don't know. I think we will have to wait for Regina to get all the answers." Emma answered him with the same constipated expression. She thought she should get an award just for this face.

The one hand pirate was the evidence of why she should get her award because he really thought she was constipated.

"Are you okay, Swan? You look like you have trouble pooping." Captain No Good said while making a disgusted face.

"Agree. Eat some vegetables, they help." Robin said, being extremely helpful.

Emma burst out laughing, falling off the chair in the process. Everyone was confused except Regina. She couldn't help but let out a sniffled laugh as well. Her legs kicking in the air and fists banging on the floor, Emma laughed out loud for several long minutes. They helped Emma getting back on the chair after. Emma wiped away the tears from her eyes after she could finally control herself.

After dinner, the men left to watch TV while Emma and Regina still remain sat on the dining table, waiting for Snow to take out the dessert, a pie.

"Oh, pie!" The blonde was pleased that her mother had made them dessert because dessert is everything.

"Is it apple?" She asked her mother who was walking to the living room to gather her father.

The bad swan stuck her meaningful finger in the middle of the pie, went straight right into that hole. She swirled her finger to gather the jam, then stuck out her long tongue to collect the liquid while locking eyes with the person in front of her. She put the finger in her mouth slowly, sucking it with a moan after she saw the person taking a sharp intake of breath.

"It's blueberry." Snow swatted her hand away when she saw Emma trying to do it again.

"People need to eat, Emma." Charming said, disappointed at her daughter's impoliteness.

"I prefer apple pie." Emma retorted,not liking to be scolded.

"I prefer Regina's apple pie." She restated with a teasing smile on her lips, looking straight into Regina's eyes.

Their eyes never left the other as they were the only two in the world.

Robin and Killian walked back to the dining table when the pie was distributed, still talking enthusiastically about those damn vegetables.

The conversation at the table had now changed to some commercials they just saw on television when they started eating the blueberry pie.

The bad swan didn't join the conversation, she just wanted to further stimulate Regina. Her lips curled into a sensuous smile when she successfully caught the woman's attention. The blonde stuck out her long tongue again. She licked the apex of her slice of pie on her plate for a few moments before sucking it softly in her mouth. Emma smirked when she saw Regina getting flustered. The blonde went further as she stuck her tongue in and out of that hole on the pie.

"Look at you." Snow walked around the table to wipe clean her daughter's face with paper towel. She had the annoyed face on but the fact was she was loving it so much. She loved that she still had the chance to take care of her daughter.

"I love eating pie, especially Regina's apple pie." Emma told her mother.

"When will you let me eat your pie?" She then turned and asked Regina before sucking on the pie again, soundly.

The stimulation was becoming too much. Regina let out a muffled moan before she could stop it. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in it.

"Stop talking about that fucking baby carrot already, you are making Regina sick." The savior scolded those two useless men besides her before following her love to the bathroom.

Once the door was shut closed, Emma was kissed by a beautiful woman urgently.

Her clothes was in the process of being ripped open so she helped to take it off in order to save them from being ruined.

Taking off her clothes urgently, Regina kissed her lover hard. She then was lifted onto the sink counter. She took Emma's hand to where she needed her, under her skirt. She moaned when her girlfriend started rubbing her through her soaked panties.

Emma covered her mouth with her other hand and sucked on her neck. If Emma knew Regina would behave like that, she would have sucked all the pies she could find in Storybrooke sooner. Regina groaned in her hand, and she loved the sound very much. She thought she might need to record it next time.

Regina tried to trap her girlfriend by wrapping her legs around her waist and arms around her neck. Fingers clawed at the back of the neck and shoulders when Emma pushed aside the panties and insert her fingers into Regina. Emma continued assaulting her neck when she started pumping her fingers in and out of the brunette's warm and tight pussy.

Putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders for balance, the brunette moaned and pulled her hips back and forth to meet the thrusts. Regina was fast approaching her orgasm as Emma hit her spot every single time. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she fell off the edge.

Emma desperately trying to cover her mouth with one hand while prolonging Regina's pleasure with another. She loved watching her love like that. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

Just came down from her high, Regina saw Emma looking back at her while sucking her own fingers clean.

Emma smirked at her job well done when Regina was still catching her breath, unable to move.

Someone knocked the door when they were kissing again, ready for round two. Regina ignored the person and kissed her love, pouring all her desire and love into it.

"Regina!" Robin called out, knocking on the door again. "Are you okay?"

They ignored him. Continue kissing each other, hands going everywhere.

"I need to use the bathroom."

Emma quickly stopped the kiss despite her love's protest.

"Robin needs to use the bathroom." Emma said with wide eyes. "The baby carrots work."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Emma will be singing Let It Go and punching someone in the face.**


	4. The Fucking Regina Mills

**If you have any ideas on why Emma still has the darkness and how to defend it, please share it with me. I would like to see what you guys think.**

* * *

"Let it go, let it go." Emma sang vividly with hands rose up one by one, like Queen Elsa did when she was singing the song in the animation movie.

"Don't hold it back anymore." She moved her hands to build an imaginary snowman.

"Let it go, let it go-" then she was stopped by her love.

"Swan!" Regina shouted annoyed.

"What?!" Emma turned around to face the irritated woman.

"What are you doing at the door?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows, annoyed at what the idiot was doing. She hadn't follow Regina to walk back to the dining room. The brunette came back and found the blonde singing and dancing at the bathroom door.

"I am encouraging him. Don't you hear his struggles?"

The idiot had started her encouragements after she overheard Robin snarling behind the door, desperate for some release.

 **-PLOP-**

Then they heard the magic sound, signaling the forest man finally let it go.

Just when Emma was about to celebrate her success for motivating Robin to poop, they ran from the spot. Emma thought she was going to die when that nasty smell engulfing her nostrils.

"What the fuck is that?" Emma screamed.

"I smell dead people." Charming said with tears in his eyes like the little boy in The Sixth Sense, gripping the blanket around him on the couch.

Captain Horrible rushed to his side, wanting to envelop him in his arms. But Mary Margret beat him to it, taking the scared man in her arms and kissing his head to soothe him.

They all heard the sound of a flushing toilet before everything went black.

The baby carrot finally came out of the bathroom, patting his stomach and smiling contently that he was able to get his release after all.

When he reached the dining room, he saw everyone was lying on the ground. He rushed to the person near him.

"Regina!" He screamed with his constipated face on. Why did he still have that expression after he got his release? If you have the answer, please let the Bad Swan know. She needs it for her scientific research.

He looked around and saw the pirate, he jumped over the woman and rushed to his side.

"Killian!" He shouted to the ceiling dramatically while holding his hand.

"Robin?" Captain Terrible slowly opened his eyes, looking up to the man.

Everyone besides them were slowly waking up as well. Regina managed to pull her arm free from the blonde's grip before Snow saw it.

"What happened?" the baby carrot asked them.

"I think we just fainted." Captain Obvious said.

"This new villain we are up against is quite powerful. They can get us all unconscious without showing up." Snow commented.

"Don't worry. Regina and I will defend them before you know." Emma said proudly, confident about their combined magic. They were true love after all.

"What should we do now?" Charming asked, still worried about their situation. His wife sensed his worry and hugged him close to her.

"Well, we should all rest up for tomorrow." Regina concluded as she noticed it was getting late.

[x]

Once they were outside the building, Emma held her hand, swinging their joined hands between them. Emma decided they should walk back to the house. This was a romantic walk under the moonlight, with the one they are destined to love.

Since there was no one in sight, Regina let her hold her hand. She loved her swan. She wanted to show the world that they belonged to each other. But she could not give up on her plan now, she had sacrificed so much, she knew it could be epic if she played it well.

"Regina!"

Robin intended to run after Regina like the protagonists would do in the classic romantic movies, stopping the love of their life from boarding the plane. In reality, he tripped over a tricky stone, sprawling out face down on the floor. He was too happy that Snow allowed him to take away the remaining baby carrots that he didn't notice Regina had already left.

"Regina!" The useless man shouted out while slowly getting back up on his feet.

Hearing someone cried out her name, Regina instinctively broke the connection of their hands and turned around.

"Robin?" she asked as the man was standing up.

"Regina!" he called out.

"Robin, I think we are done. I am breaking up with you." Regina told him seriously.

"Regina!" he howled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Emma couldn't help but asked, standing behind Regina. The brunette dropped her head and started shaking it, disapproving the blonde's use of language.

Their loud talking, or Robin's unreasonable screaming had attracted someone's attention. Killian Jones, the man who just got force to leave the apartment again by the broom in Snow White's hands this time, heard them.

Killian loved gossips. Ever since he had binge-watched one particular show, he was tempted to create a blog everyone followed to spread the gossips, like in the show. The only problem was that there was no one following his blog.

"Told you Emma is gay. Gay, gay, gay. She is so gay and is so into the Evil Queen." He muttered, talking to himself.

"Looks like the Savior and the Evil Queen are more than just friends. XOXO, gossip girl." He typed out the post before slowly walking to them, sneaky as always.

Robin pleaded his ex-girlfriend not to break up with him.

"But who's gonna remind me to eat vegetables?" Robin grumbled.

"What The Fuck?" Regina yelled angrily at him. Her head rose up so quickly that Emma thought she might get whiplash. She had prepared to hear any begging from the man but not this.

"That's what you gonna say? You just want someone to remind you to eat some fucking vegetables?"

She was so angry. She stepped close to the pathetic man, grabbing him by his collar to yell at his face.

Emma followed closely behind to watch the scene. She was intrigued. She wanted to capture the moment for future use. An enraged Regina was so fucking hot, especially when the anger was not directed to her.

"Have you seen me? I am the Fucking Regina Mills!" the former Evil Queen yelled, tempting to burn the frightened person in front of her alive.

"And I am fucking the Regina Mills." the bad swan announced, popping her head from behind Regina.

"Emma!" Regina called out annoyed.

"What?"

Regina signed, "Whatever!" As long as Snow didn't know, she was fine. She released the man and was ready to leave. She was tired of this shit. She wanted to go back home and cuddled with her swan.

"Regina!" the forest man wanted to stop her from leaving.

If his nose hadn't been broken by his fall earlier, Emma was happy to help. She made a fist and punched him in the face when he reached out for Regina's hand, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. She has been wanting to do this ever since she knew they were together.

"Don't fucking touch her again, you fucking baby carrot!" the Savior said after hitting the guy.

"So the Savior and the Evil Queen-" the pirate decided this was the best moment to interfere but he was totally wrong. He was interrupted by a punch in the face.

"Don't fucking call her Evil Queen again, you fucking baby carrot." Emma said to another man lying on the ground that she just punched.

Turning around, Emma saw Regina raising one eyebrow, giving her the face that said explanation was much needed. Regina knew the pirate was never really after her Emma and his target was Emma's father instead. That she was sure, but still she didn't want that asshole having anything to do with her swan.

"I haven't seen it." Emma hold up her hands in surrender before adding, "I just assumed 'cause he seems like one."

It wasn't until Emma put down her hands did Regina notice the slightly swollen, red knuckles on her right hand. As soon as the queen saw it, she pulled on the wrist to check on the wound. It hurt her to see her swan get hurt or in pain. She looked up when she felt the squeeze of the injured hand.

"I am fine." Emma told her, smiling brightly.

"Don't ever do it again." Regina ordered softly, looking at Emma with sadness.

The sad expression pained the blonde, who secretly promised herself to never make Regina sad again. Still, she tried to defend herself.

"I cannot let these assholes treat you badly." Emma told her true love sincerely. "Everyone should treat you like the queen you are."

Never had someone that treated her like her swan did, Regina walked to the blonde and into her arms. Her arms wrapped tight around her waist, as if she were clinging to Emma for dear life.

Emma instantly wrapped her arms around her, protecting her like she always did. Even if she needed to sacrifice herself to save Regina once again, Emma would do it every single time. She felt Regina press her face into her shoulder and the wetness of her tears soaking her shirt. Emma rubbed her hands up and down her back, trying to soothe her as she cried.

Regina was there, in the blonde's arms like she belonged there. She placed a loving kiss on her cheek after she calmed down from her emotional state.

"I love you, my Emma." The queen told her swan lovingly while looking into her eyes.

Emma grinned at those words before cupping her face with her hands, thumbs wiping away the tears that fell.

"And I love you, my Gina." The swan replied to her queen softly and they shared a kiss, the most beautiful kiss. The kiss they shared was slow and sweet with all their love for each other pouring in it. They were putting their hearts and souls into the kiss, wanting to make it last forever. They pulled apart when they were both panting, grinning from ear to ear.

This time, Regina reached out to hold her hand.

"Let's go home." Regina told her and they walked back to their home hand in hand, leaving the two useless men lying unconscious in the middle of the street.

[x]

"I am glad that I have helped Henry to convince you to let him go camping." Emma told Regina after they entered the house. They took off their coats and Regina hung them in the closet when Emma took off her boots. After that, Regina walked towards her, wrapping her arms around her neck, pulling herself as close to her love as possible. Emma smiled and held onto her hips. The brunette then leaned in, their lips were only an inch apart that they could feel each other's breath.

"And why is that, my dear?" Regina asked against her lips. The brunette sneaked a hand between them to cup the blonde through her jeans. A seductive smile was playing around her mouth when she heard Emma groaned.

Emma felt her dick twitch and she wanted to speed things up. She flicked her wrist, trying to magic away their clothes like she had done when she was still the dark one. Unfortunately, it didn't work. She made a mental note to ask Regina later.

"So I can ravish you." Emma grinned and suddenly picked her up, making Regina yelp a bit in surprise before she let out a smile and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck.

Regina kissed her cheek tenderly as the blonde carried her upstairs. The left hand that was holding her ass suddenly squeezed her. The brunette moaned against her face, feeling a wave of arousal flare up and tingle through her body. Emma laughed when she saw Regina's reactions. Getting impatient, Regina ordered, "Walk faster, Swan."

Once Emma laid her lover down gently on the bed, she climbed onto the bed and over Regina, leaning down to kiss her lips.

Kissing back, Regina slid her hands up strong arms and tightening on her shoulders as the tongue slid between her lips to explore her mouth. The blonde smiled when she felt Regina's tongue slide across hers. The brunette gave them a little push to flip them over to straddle the toned stomach when Emma started kissing down her cheek to her neck.

"I believe it's my turn." Regina said before flicking her wrist, eager to have the blonde inside her.

They were both naked like the day they were born. Wetness began to pool on her abs and Emma felt herself growing rock hard. The blonde's thick cock was red and throbbing with need, poking the luscious curve of the brunette's fine ass.

Wrapping her hands around the monster, Regina positioned herself above her laps with her entrance hovering just inches above the cock. She guided it towards her, rubbing it against her slit.

Emma moaned loudly. She moaned and gasped even louder when Regina began to slowly sink down.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"That's what I am trying to do." Regina told her, agitated. "Shut up, Swan. Our neighbors can hear you if you keep getting louder."

As the tip parted her lips and spread her wide, Regina paused for a moment to allow the feeling to settle. Slowly, she slid her way down the shaft, biting her lower lip till she had sat down on her laps. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Regina was just the same, moaning aloud from the feeling of her inside stretching to accommodate the cock, digging her fingernails into her girlfriend's abs.

The feeling of the tight dripping pussy sliding down her prick was so amazing that Emma had to bit her fist to keep from moaning aloud.

The brunette began to ride her, back and forth slowly at first, moaning and groaning in a mix of pain and pleasure. It didn't take long before she picked up a rhythm and increased the speed. She was now taking the full length inside her, the head of the cock pressing against the opening of her womb. If Emma had been any bigger she would not have been able to take all of her.

The Bad Swan sucked her thumb after letting a few loud moans escaped. Her body would shake with pleasure when she felt her cock pulse deep inside her pussy. The feeling was so fucking great and the view was so fucking great. The queen was aggressively fucking herself on her cock, prefect round breasts bouncing up and down before her.

"Uhhhh...You are so fucking gorgeous." Emma then sat up and sucked one of her breasts in her mouth while fondling the other one with her hand.

Regina moaned and continued to ride her true love. Then her hand wrapped around the blonde locks of hair and pulled back hard. She pressed her mouth to the blonde's, kissing her hard and rough.

The riding never stopped and had gotten faster and harder with Regina's hands on her shoulders. She grabbed the brunette's asses to help her girlfriend along and add her strength to the thrusts, pressing the beautiful woman harder against herself and matched the woman's thrusts with her own.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." Regina screamed as her powerful orgasm began to surge through her body. "I'm cumming, oh fuck I'm cumming!"

The hard squeeze of her pussy on her dick, as the brunette came, made it hard for Emma to hold back anymore. Her cock throbbed hard, cum rushing up her dick and spilling into the sucking pussy.

Waves of intense pleasure ripped through Regina, her juice was flooding out of her slit and coating Emma's cock and thighs. Her eyes were closed and her head was back with her mouth open as her orgasm continued racing through her body, shaking and jerking against the blonde, who was holding her and jerking her hips, dick still twitching inside of her, filling her with her seeds. Regina collapsed on top of her when Emma fell back on the bed breathing heavily. Her legs still straddling the blonde and she could feel her true love's cum and her pussy juice leaking out of her hole. They gazed at each other, neither moving, their hearts beating wildly together.

"Oh my god, Emma Swan, I love you." she breathed once she could speak again, kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you too baby." Regina was pleased to hear this and that the blonde could answer without any hesitation. She brushed her lips against Emma's and smiled when Emma kissed her.

Regina shifted a little to lay on top of Emma in a more comfortable way, resting her head on her chest.

The blonde wrapped her arm around her and kissed the top of her head as they rested.

"You know, earlier when we took off our coats, I want to magic your clothes away like you have done, like I have done when I was the dark one but it didn't work." Emma told her sadly after a moment of comfortable silence, running fingers along the smooth arm.

"To take off my clothes with magic?"Regina asked, slowly turning her head.

"I can't do it again. Teach me, please." Emma continued when Regina looked up at her, pouting and unleashing the full force of her puppy dog eyes that she knew Regina could never say no to.

Regina smirked at the love of her life before saying, "I have an idea, dear."

"What is it?"

"Not only will I teach you how to take off my clothes with magic but also I will teach you one more thing. It would be fun." Regina smirked, then laughed evilly.

"WAHAHAHA!"

Emma didn't know what it was but started laughing evilly as well.

"WAHAHAHA!"

The evil sounds of their laughter echo through the house.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Dark One and the Savior ;)**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	5. The Dark One and the Savior

**Thank you all for the kind reviews. You guys are awesome. Hope you like this one as well. Your comments made my day and are the motivation for me to write more. ;)**

 **P.S. In order to celebrate the first same sex true love couple confirmed in the show (even though now I don't watch much like before), I will write them into this story. Ruby first.**

* * *

He let out a groan. He lifted his right arm, trying to block the too bright light that disturbed his sleep. This was not his bed. He could feel his back hurt from sleeping here. When his arm contacted his face, it hurt. It was like every muscle in his body was hurting somehow. He wanted to cry.

"Killian!"

He heard someone called him.

"Killian." Now that person was shaking his shoulders.

Killian squinted against the bright sunlight and saw him. The sight of Robin Hood reminded him about what had happened the night before.

"Bloody hell! I have slept the night in the middle of the street." He said after sitting up.

"And I have slept with you the whole night." Robin told him, not realizing what he just said.

Killian blushed at his words. The suggestion opened his eyes. He had been too focus on his beloved Charming that he hadn't consider any other options.

Robin's stomach growled, ready for his breakfast.

"Ah, I am hungry." The forest man said with his bruised and constipated face on.

"Why don't we have breakfast together?" The pirate suggested with a friendly smile, wanting to get to know the man better through breakfast.

[x]

They were walking to the diner side by side. Both looked at each other, smiling like they just won a lottery. They went to the diner to have their breakfast even though it was almost noon. They woke up late that morning because of the earth shattering activities they had last night. Luckily, it was weekend so they didn't have to worry about being late for work.

Normally, Regina would make breakfast for them. But today, she wanted to reward her swan with her favorite bear claw for the seven mind blowing orgasms she had delivered. Emma had insisted that she could reach double digits if she hadn't been working all day.

Oh, she almost forgot there was one more with the morning wood that woke Emma up that morning.

Ruby and Mulan walked to them from the other side of the road.

"Hey, Ruby. Mulan." Emma greeted them joyfully, happy to see her friends again. She gave them a hug before asking Ruby, "When did you come back? I thought you are in the Enchanted Forest looking for your pack."

"Yes, I was."

"How did you come back here?" The captain asked, interested in the fact that Ruby seemed to be able to cross realms so easily. He always wanted to take his Jolly Roger, traveling everywhere to meet some cute guys and gather more gossips about these people in Storybrooke. Everything was about them, all of them seemed to be connected in some ways.

These four ladies only now noticed these two horrible men were standing behind them. All six of them were actually walking to the diner at that time, so it was possible for them to cross path.

"Hi, Mulan!" Robin said.

"Mm." Mulan just nodded her head.

"It's like they came back by riding on a unicorn. Of course, they-" The sassy Queen said. When she was about to suggest that Ruby and Mulan must had used another magic bean to come back instead, she heard Ruby scream excitingly.

"Ah, how did you know?" Ruby exclaimed, smiling as she claimed her hands together. Mulan smiled brightly as well, amazed at how smart Regina was to guess it right with first attempt. "We did travel back on the back of a unicorn. See?" The sexy long-legged woman now pointing to a unicorn which was slowly walking to them from far away.

Regina's mouth hung open, not because of the shocking turn of events that her iconic remark becoming true but of the sight of the beautiful white unicorn.

"When we were walking in the forest this morning, we saw this unicorn. We thought that riding it would be faster than walking and we were a bit tired, so we got on it."

Emma listened intently to what her friends were saying. Even the men were listening with their full attention, intrigued by their adventures. The sheriff didn't notice the woman beside her had slipped away until one of their stomachs growled loudly, protesting against the lack of food. She looked around and found her woman besides the animal. She was rubbing her face against its face and smoothing its mane lovingly.

When Ruby and Mulan started talking about their adventures, the Queen had quietly moved closer to the animal.

Although she hadn't talked about them often, Regina actually fucking loved unicorns and she had secretly collected a whole set of unicorn stickers. She couldn't believe that she could see a real one in Storybrooke.

"Emma, it's a unicorn." She told the sheriff who was approaching her with wide eyes.

"Yes, it is and it's beautiful." Emma said softly, reaching out to pat the unicorn as well.

"Emma, what's the matter?" Mulan shouted to their direction.

"We are going to the diner. Let's go." Emma turned back to Regina and told her.

"Emma, it's a unicorn." Her hands never left the animal and she didn't plan to.

The sheriff knew the mayor might need some time so she gestured for them to leave without her.

"We will order for you two. See you at the diner." Ruby said.

Emma nodded and turned back to her love.

"I know it's a unicorn. So?" Emma said with a laugh, amused by her girlfriend's behavior.

"We don't have unicorn in Storybrooke before." Regina said quietly.

"You know. You can keep it if you want." Emma continued when she saw Regina hesitate about it. "I have already asked Ruby and Mulan and they were okay with it."

The brunette was on cloud nine when the blonde told her the news. Regina was grateful for everything Emma had given her. In this short period of time, she had gotten her true love and her favorite unicorn. Was it possible that she would get something more? She wouldn't dare to ask for more when she had already gotten all she had been dreaming for.

"I love you," she whispered, gently nudging the blonde's lips to hers and kissing the woman deeply.

"I love you, too."

[x]

"All right, Regina. This is going to be intense. Last chance to back out."

"I can take it."

Hold on you two, let me rewind a bit for the reader.

After they finished their "breakfast" at the dinner, they drove into the middle of nowhere. There was one more thing. It's worth mentioning. At some point, with Mulan's help, Emma was able to trick Captain Hook and Robin Hood to act as a unicorn. She made them wearing a makeshift aluminum-foil hat to act as the horn. Saying that, it was a way for them to cross realm.

So, after the meal, they drove into the middle of nowhere. To be more specific, they went to the outskirts of Storybrooke, somewhere no one could see or hear them. They went there to implement what Regina had suggested.

Regina Mills was a woman felt with all her heart and loved with all her soul. She loved so deeply, with all her fiber of her being. So, when her heart broke, like the death of her first love, she was hurt so much that it eventually led her to become the Evil Queen.

Now, she finally found her true love, she wanted to be able to express her feelings and emotions freely, without worrying about her neighbors. It wouldn't do if they stayed in her house. That was why she taught Emma how to build a house with magic, in the middle of nowhere.

Letting out a frustrated shout, Emma dropped to sit on the ground. She was getting impatient that she could not build the house like Regina instructed.

Regina looked down at her, slightly worried that Emma might choose the short path to achieve her goal.

"Don't give in to hate. That leads to the Dark Side." Regina said, hoping to lighten her mood and reminding her that giving in to darkness was not an option.

"You don't know the power of the dark side."

"Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing."

"That is why you fail."

"You underestimate the power of the dark side."

"May the force be with you!"

Emma had opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her eyes were rolling around when her mind was traveling through all seven Star Wars movies she had seen, hoping to find another suitable Darth Vader quote.

"No more?" Regina asked with a smirk after seeing Emma started furrowing her brow.

"I am your father." The blonde said, acting like nothing was wrong with her answer.

"That's irrelevant, dear." Regina said, couldn't help her smug grin.

Emma narrowed her eyes at her, then the blonde grabbed the woman's narrow waist to pull the brunette down to her own laps.

Regina laid on her laps sideways. She looked up at her and asked, "What are you doing?"

Emma answered by tickling her sides and shouting, "I am the Darth Vader."

"Yes! I knew you are ticklish." Emma bragged while still tickling the woman. The sight of the once serious mayor bursting out into fits of laughter made her laugh.

"Stop! Stop, please." Regina managed to voice out her pleading while fighting and kicking against the tickle monster.

Emma stopped the torture and let her catch her breath. Then, she leaned down to give Regina a sweet peck on the lips. The brunette locked her in place by wrapping her arms around the neck.

"One more."

Emma smiled brightly, more than happy to fulfil her request. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, hands threading through blonde hair while the other pair of hands caressing gorgeous body. They pulled back from the kiss to look at each other before they laughed a little.

"I want to try again. You want to teach me?" Emma asked her.

"Of course."

They got back on their feet and proceeded to do magic again. The kisses they just shared helped Emma to work her magic. Regina nodded in approval with a proud smile adorned her face when the blonde finally finished her task.

"Welcome to my new house." Emma told Regina and stretched her arm to show off the house, rather proud of herself.

"You just finished part one, dear. Now, let us start the second part." Regina smirked.

[x]

"All right, Regina. This is going to be intense. Last chance to back out."

"I can take it."

"Okay then. You should get outside to start."

She walked outside the new house and close the door to get ready. They were about to start Regina's little kink, her sexual fantasy. She was happy Emma agreed to participate. She wanted to rebuild the sexual tension they shared during their love hate relationship from the beginning.

The brunette used magic to change her clothes so she was wearing a burgundy medieval dress now. Only silver embroidered the neckline and end of the sleeves of the red velvet dress made it simple but beautiful. Her curly long dark hair had arranged to fall down onto her right shoulder so the high, wide, slightly curved neckline could show off her slender neck and small part of her smooth back. The elegant dress hugged her delicious body perfectly and the silver belt around her waist accentuated her curves in a tantalizing way.

She took a deep breath before bursting open the door.

"Dark One! Where the hell are you?" Regina shouted while walking inside the house.

"You know, it's customary to bring a gift for a housewarming. Maybe a nice bottle of wine?" The dark swan said, standing behind her by the doorway. She had also used magic to change everything so she was now looking exactly like when she was the dark one which lasted for only 2 hours.

"Emma, stop. That's enough." Regina turned around to tell her, displaying her beautiful red dress. Emma had a hard time to stay in her character. There was a long moment, green eyes meeting chocolate brown then the delicious red dress, and she had to look away, swallowing, moisture her suddenly dry throat.

"Where is this dress from?" She couldn't help but ask, slowly walking inside the house to her.

"I saw it on TV. The actress wore it well so I want to try it out myself. You like it?" The queen said while turning around to show her.

When Regina turned back to her, Emma reached out to feel the soft fabric of the wide sleeve of her lover's dress. Then she let go of her sleeve and crept her right hand under the cuff, fingers tracing along the even softer skin of her arm. The sleeve got lifted up as her hand went higher up her smooth arm. She watched the soft skin that was revealed by her hand's movement, enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric and soft skin surrounding her hand.

"You like the dress?"

"I like it. A lot."

"Good."

Emma wrapped her other arm around the woman's waist, wanting to feel more. She couldn't get enough of her and the dress.

"Emma, you are the dark one. We are supposed to be arguing. Release me or-"

"Or what? You'll punish me?" The dark swan said flirty while releasing the woman so they could continue their role play.

Regina reached for the Dark One dagger at her side and found it missing.

"Looking for this?" Emma breathed as she held the dagger at her face. The corner of her mouth drew up into a smirk, Emma leaned forward so their faces were only a dagger apart. "Nobody's gonna touch this dagger but me."

Regina stared at her in silence with pursed lips and a locked jaw while Emma put down her hand, eyes never left hers, staring right back at her with such disapproval.

"There's no savior in this town anymore." She sniffed with disdain then said.

"You don't think I have it in me?" Regina took that few steps towards her.

"I know you don't."

Then, Regina stared at her with the most sadness eyes Emma had ever seen. There was even a little bit tears in her eyes. Emma felt her heart break painfully in her chest and she was almost in tears as well.

If you think only Emma had her puppy dog eyes, you are mistaken. Catching her by surprise, Regina snatched the dagger from her right hand and backed few feet away from the Dark One. The new savior smirked when she got a hold of the Dark One's dagger.

"You forget... I have some experience with Dark Ones. Everything's a manipulation."

A few steps forward, the Dark One clenched her jaw, eyes glittering with anger.

"You tricked me." The white hair woman accused. She only stopped moving closer when she was right in front of the brunette, disregarding her personal space again.

"Emma... Listen to me. I know you. The good you... is still in there."

"You of all people know there are no good or bad versions of ourselves. It is just me."

"Then let me save you."

The Dark Swan's gaze softened, almost sad.

The new Savior got even closer to her, invading the barely definable space between them. She looked her in the eyes, with labor of love and devotion, to further assure her.

"Emma, I will do whatever it takes to get the darkness out of you, help you escape the darkness."

This was not just the line from the new Savior, the role she was playing, but Regina herself as well. She didn't think before leaning forward and closing the gap between their lips.

Without any delays, Emma's lips moved softly against hers. The brunette parted her lips to run her tongue over Emma's lower lip. Her hands slid around to the back of the woman's neck after the dagger had been dropped to her side.

Emma captured her true love's tongue between her lips and sucked, drawing it into her hot mouth. The woman moaned softly into Emma's mouth, her eyes closing as the kiss deepened and their slick tongue slid against each other's.

Regina was grateful that Emma's strong arms were firmly wrapped around her waist as she didn't trust her legs to hold her upright. With their lips still connected, she pushed Emma slightly so she got the hint to walk backwards to a chair nearby. She had Emma sit down then straddled her thighs. She broke the kiss and touched her forehead with hers.

"Get the darkness out of me, huh?" Looking into her eyes, Emma asked her with a playful smile.

"Yes." Regina answered seductively. Her left hand made its way from the back of the neck down to the leather leggings and pulled out the quickly hardening cock, stroking it firmly but slowly.

The silky smooth hand caressing her cock made Emma moan. Her own hands made their way to grab the firm ass. She wanted the dress out of the way, needing the skin to skin contact, so she tried out what Regina had taught her.

"Yes!" She clenched her right fist and pulled her arm down as she hissed. Their clothes were gone like Emma wanted them to be.

"You have a good teacher, dear." Regina commented, smiling. She stood up to move closer and stopped with her pussy over the top of the rock hard cock.

Emma watched her lower herself down onto her cock and watched it disappear inside of her. Definitely not the first time doing it but Regina still needed some time to adjust to the thickness of her cock.

"Uh!" Every time she felt how tight the brunette was, she thought she would lose herself and shoot the cum into her before she got it all the way in and the moans she kept hearing was totally not helping. But she managed to hold back from shooting off into the woman.

When she finally had Emma inside of her to the hilt, Regina just sat there adjusting to the thickness and moaning at the pleasure she was feeling from being so full, "It feels so good, so fucking good!"

Placing both hands on her shoulders, Regina started lifting and lowering her body to pump up and down on her cock. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck when the younger woman grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around her waist. The sheriff then moved her hands to fine ass to help with the motions. "...Unhhh!"

Soon, sounds of grunting, moaning and squealing filled the kitchen.

Suddenly, they stopped everything they were doing.

"PORN! PORN! PORN!"

That was what they heard Snow's voice from the direction of the door.

* * *

 **Next chapter: a drunk Emma**

 **I wrote the whole role play thing because of that shot in the diner. The dark one Emma held the dagger in front of Regina. They were so fucking hot and I fucking love Regina in that red dress.**

 **Tell me what you think or what you want to see happen in this story. Oh, you can also help me name the unicorn.**

 **(I am awesome, 2 updates in a day. Just kidding. :p)**


	6. Drunk In Love

**You guys are like super awesome. Since we are approaching the big 100, the 100th reviewer can write me a prompt or something. But you know me, if your prompt is interesting, I will write you a long fic no matter you are the 100th reviewer or not.**

 **P.S. Be patient, my friends. Even though I am not a doctor, I know Regina will be pregnant. I mean, with the amount of sex they are having, it is just a matter of time for that to happen.**

 **One more thing. Let's pretend whatever happened between Captain Swan is actually happened between Captain Charming.**

* * *

"Oh my god, Regina. Regina!" Emma moaned loudly at the feeling of her lover riding her. Her hands gripped tightly on Regina's bottom who was straddling her laps, to help with the movement.

"Emma! Emma!" The pitch getting higher and higher and Regina let out a groan of pleasure while closing her eyes. She hugged her lover's head to bury her between her breasts as intense pleasure tingled all her senses.

"JUST FUCKING STOP!"

They stopped the movement for the second time and turned to the door. No one was there but they knew who said it.

"MOM, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Emma shouted to the woman outside the house.

"WE NEED TO TALK."

"Ah." She groaned in frustration before asking, "CAN'T IT WAIT?"

"NO!"

They sighed in sexual frustration.

After watching Snow rushed outside the door after yelling "PORN!", they thought she had left. Then they immediately and nonverbally decided they should continue what they had started and deal with Snow later. They couldn't stop what they had been doing after Regina just moved a little on her laps. The stimulation was enough to make they forgot what just happened and continued their love making. They didn't know the woman was waiting for them to come out.

The brunette used magic to help them put on some clothes before walking to the coach in the living room.

"Why am I still wearing this?" Emma asked, opening her arms to display her Dark One costume.

Before the former queen could answer her girlfriend, her once archenemy shouted to them again to check if they had really stopped their love making.

"Mom, you can come in now!" Emma shouted to her mother after sitting on the coach besides Regina. They had left some space in between as not to irritate Snow further.

"Do you have your clothes on?" The teacher asked them because she didn't want to add more pictures to her mind.

"Yes." Emma answered immediately, ready for the interrogation.

"Do you?" The woman shouted to her daughter again, wanted to make sure they were really decent.

"Jeez, mom. I just said yes." Emma shouted even louder. She then cleared her throat because her voice was hoarse from all the shouting.

The two of them was sitting awkwardly on the coach when Snow walked in the living room. They acted like that because of different reasons.

For Regina, she was having conflict feelings. Nervous, because she was about to face her girlfriend's parent. Even though she knew Snow long before Emma was even born, she was still the parent of Regina's partner in this talk. Angry, because she didn't need Snow to decide if they could be together or not. Happy, because even though she had long forgotten the plan to traumatize Snow when she was busy fucking Emma, she still had the desired effect.

For Emma, she didn't have the clear mind to think about any of these at the moment. She was shifting her legs in her seat, tried hard to hide her painful boner from her mother. Snow couldn't really see much of them from standing at the entrance before but it was still enough for her to know what they were doing which was Regina riding Emma who was sitting on a chair. From the angle nearing the door, her mother could only see her naked back and the skillful rider Regina.

Snow gave her daughter a glass of water before settling on the seat across from the coach while Emma had on time placed a cushion on top of her own crossed legs.

Snow started the conversation with a sigh.

"Emma-"

Before Snow could say anything bad about them or about Regina, Emma stopped her. After taking a sip of the water, she put down the glass and started defending her true love.

"Stop, I know what you are going to say. That she is your enemy. She is my enemy. That she is the evil queen. Blah, blah, blah. Bullshit! They are all bullshit!"

"Emma!" Both women warned her.

"This woman is no longer all of them. She is the true savior. She has helped us saving the town every single time. She has redeemed herself by doing more than enough."

Emma turned to her right and took her true love's hands before looking straight into her eyes.

"She is the mother of my child. She is my true love. She is the love of my life." Emma told her mother softly but was facing her true love entirely. She finished her words with a warmly smile.

Regina's lips quirked into a very loving smile as happy tears streamed down her face. Only the blonde could make that empty feeling that she had felt for so long disappear.

"Emma, I am not saying I don't approve the two of you."

"Judging by your reaction, I can see that you are having a hard time accepting us. You looked like you were having a heart attack."

"Don't you think the scene is a bit too much for me? Even though I have watched many lesbian porn since I am in this realm?" Snow ignored their eye-widened, jaw-dropped, shocked face and commented. "Like you haven't watch any of that before!"

Putting on a serious look again, she continued. "I am your mother, Emma. I don't need images of my daughter having sex in my head." Snow made a disgusted face while saying the last sentence.

"So you don't have problems with us?" Emma asked, fingers pointing between Regina and herself.

"No, why would I be?" Her mother asked, genuinely confused.

"About me being gay? Or me being with Regina?"

"Why? Should I?"

"No. Of course not."

The mother and daughter were deep in thought and confused at various reasons.

"What is the emergency, Snow, if you don't have problems at all?" Regina asked to break the silence.

"Oh, you remind me. When did you two first get together?" Snow turned to her daughter and continue the question. "Was it the night you become the Dark One?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I knew it." The White princess shouted excitingly then she reached for her phone and typed a text message out loud. "Pay up, loser."

"Who- What's going on?" Emma asked.

"I just won a week of free meals." She said, grinning. "I made this bet with Granny that day that you two are too stubborn to realize your feelings for each other, so there is no way that you two have been in a secret relationship before you two realized you are true love. Yes, we know you two shared true love kiss that day. We are not fool. We just wanted to wait for you two to tell us on your own."

Snow looked down at her phone as it lighted up on the table and buzzed twice. She read out the message with a cocky smile. "Granny said she was happy for you two even though she had to pay for my meals."

"What are you doing here, Snow?" Regina asked a moment later, curious at why the princess could find their secret place.

"Charming and I are meeting here, somewhere, for a picnic."

"Dad?"

"Why here? This place's like, the middle of nowhere." Regina continued her questioning. "Why not the park?"

"The park won't do because we will be making taco as well."

"Ew, gross!" Emma exclaimed in disgust. She covered her ears like a kid and said. "I don't wanna hear it. La la la..."

"You feel me now, Emma. I don't need to know about you having sex as well." Snow shivered at the images of those moments in her mind. "SHIT! They are coming back again. I think I need to visit Gold for some potions now. Bye bye!"

Regina smirked at her retreating form. Before snow stepped out of the door, she walked back to Regina and told her, "Regina, I am happy that I can give you back your happy ending."

This surprised Regina a lot but she genuinely returned Snow's hug and said her thank you.

After Snow left, Emma asked Regina if they could make the role play a regular thing because she would like to meet the Evil Queen.

"You don't know what you are asking for, dear."

[x]

"I've been drinking, I've been drinking."

Granny was happy for them so she lent the diner for the night. Everyone in Storybrooke was happy for them so they lend a hand on the preparation. People were thrilled by the new found true love.

Most importantly, it was between their mayor and sheriff, their savior and queen. They threw this impromptu party in the diner, inviting all of Storybrooke citizens.

Emma and Regina had texted their son and told him everything. The little shit said it was totally not a surprise and he had worried that he might need to wait until he became a skeleton for it to happen.

Emma arrived early while Regina attended to emergency town business. She was singing Beyoncé while sitting by the bar in the diner to wait for her true love. She sang because she wanted to express what she had been feeling. She wanted to convey her love to her woman through songs. She sang may also because of the alcohol high.

"Drunk in love!" Emma sang with passion, with all her heart and mind.

"Took you two long enough!" Granny commented when she popped up behind the bar with a cup of coffee in hand, interrupting her song. "We have been waiting for you two to be together since the first season."

Then she walked away, leaving a drunken, flushed Emma at the bar.

"First season? You mean like spring?" Emma's face scrunches up in confusion.

Ruby hadn't heard Emma sing before. She found that her singing voice was surprisingly good although she could only hear the words, "I've been drinking", "Drunk in love" and "Na Na". Who cares, you didn't complain about how Rihanna sang when you can only make out the word, "Work, work, work, work, work", right?

"Drunk in love!" Emma sang again to continue her song but was once again interrupted. The slightly drunk granddaughter stopped her more drunk friend's song by suggesting.

"Emma, you should sign up for the singing competition."

"Saying competition?"

"Emma, you are drunk."

"No, I am not." The blonde said before a forced hiccup withdrew from her lips.

Emma laughed with a drunk smile on her face. Ruby narrowed her eyes, then laughed as well.

Captain Nosy walked to them, wanting to be included in the group.

"What's so funny?"

The drunk swan hiccupped again, sending Ruby into yet another bout of uncontrollable laughter.

"Hey, Swan. What's going on?"

"Your hook told me that he would rather be straight than be with you."

Ruby broke out in another drunken laugh when the man left them irritably.

"Drunk in love!" Emma sang again to continue her song but was twice again interrupted. This time she was interrupted by the jingling of the bell above the diner's door.

The drunk blonde stopped her singing right away when the door opened and she put her arched hands around her face to cup it, like a kindergartner pretending to be a flower.

"Oh. My. God." Emma said with wide eyes, amazed. "She is so beautiful!" It was like she just saw the most beautiful woman in the world.

With her back to the door, Ruby turned around immediately to check out said beautiful woman who her friend was talking about.

"Uh, your Gina." Ruby was disappointed. She thought there was a new girl in town.

Once she saw that was just Regina, she asked Emma, "What's so special? She's wearing the same thing as this morning."

The moment her eyes landed on Regina, the blonde had already blocked out everything around her. She rushed to her Gina with a bright smile, ignoring her friend. They had only separated for an hour and she had already felt like the separation lasted for more than a decade.

The swan jumped on her queen. With her hands wrapped tightly around her neck and legs around her waist, Emma held onto her like a koala.

"Um. Gina, you smell so good." Emma purred, rubbing Regina's face with hers.

"Get off of me." Regina demanded while hitting her butt. If she hadn't been carrying their son for the last decade, the attack would have been able to knock her down.

"No." The swan whined. Her grip tightened when Regina tried to shake her off.

"They are cute. I am exhilarated that they finally got their shit together." Granny said.

"Me too. It's been too long." Snow nodded and kept on observing every movement of the newly discovered true love couple with Granny.

Emma had finally agreed to stand on her own when Regina agreed to make her an apple pie and she had sobered a little bit.

"Gina, I had prepared this poem, and I wanted the world to know how I felt about it." Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded paper.

"I used to be so happy.

But without you here I feel so low.

I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go.

'Cause once upon a time you were my everything.

It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing.

It's buried deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know."

Emma then folded the paper and put it back in her pocket. Her eyes never Regina's as she gestured for Leroy, Sneezy and Doc to come closer. She wrapped her arms around Regina before continued with a lovingly smile.

"I will never forget you.

You'll always be by my side.

From the day that I met you.

I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die.

And I will never want much more.

And in my heart I will always be sure.

I will never forget you.

And you will always be by my side 'til the day I die."

"'Til the day I die." Leroy said with annoyed tone.

"'Til the day I die. Ah-choo." Sneezy said and sneezed.

"'Til the day I die." Doc said in a monotone voice.

"'Til the day I die." Happy sang, grinning a little.

"This line just needs to be repeated three times, asshole." The bad swan punched Happy in the face because he had ruined the song. The poem, Emma amended.

"Emma, you suck! You didn't write them. That's song lyrics." Dr. Whale yelled from the back of the diner, catching Emma's attention. Emma had missed the look on Regina's face as she had yet to find out her badassness was a major turn on for her girlfriend.

"I never said I wrote it. I just said I meant it." Emma yelled back.

Regina pressed Emma's face softly between her hands, kissing her hungrily with her hot, moist red lips to stop their argument.

"They are hot." Ruby had joined the drunk pair by the bar as the observers when Emma started sucking face with Regina.

"The hottest." Her grandmother agreed.

"No. No. No. Me and Charming are the hottest." The teacher argued.

"Bitch, please. Are you drunk?" The diner owner asked.

"What? Are you blind? I mean, just me is enough to win. Am I right, Ruby?"

"I would say E-" Ruby 's open mouth stopped moving when Snow started shouting "Me. Me. Me." to Ruby silently.

"-It would be more interesting if we launch a competition to choose the Storybrooke's hottest couple, right?" Ruby said with a forced smile.

"Fuck yes." Snow and granny spoke in unison.

[x]

Emma finally released her love when Regina needed to use the bathroom. Still slightly drunk, she wandered around to see what everyone was doing while waiting for her girlfriend. She saw her father pushing Captain Disgusting away.

The savior came to rescue, her Prince Charming daddy.

"Dude, stop harassing my dad." The savior scolded with a drunk red face, swinging slightly from her drunk state.

"He wanted it, too." Captain Hook continued to force a kiss on Prince Charming.

Emma helped her dad to separate the pirate from him and jabbed an elbow into his chest, making him grunt.

"What? We kiss all the time. We are true love." Killian defended.

Hearing about what her dad had been doing, Emma made a disgusted face. She knew there were something going on for quite some time but no one talked about it in public so she just pretended it didn't happen. She even knew when and how did it happen when she overheard about their first kiss in Neverland the other day, the nasty man requested a kiss from her dad as a reward for saving his life.

"Snow is my true love. You are merely a pretty distraction." Charming told him after he recovered from the attack.

"NO! You are lying. You are in love with me. Everyone loves me." Captain Self-Righteous reasoned, looking tense.

"Believe it or not, Killian. The world doesn't revolve around you." Emma told him the truth.

"Why not?" The pirate whined.

"You are crazy. Why are you still alive?" Emma yelled up at the ceiling, hands flew in the air as frustration and anger overtook her.

Mulan punched the crazy man in the face, shocked those were watching the scene.

"My pretty face!" The captain cried out and ran out of the diner.

"I can't help it." The warrior said and did a fist pump with Emma when the blonde held out her fist.

[x]

Emma walked into the back of the diner only to find that her mother was making out with her friend, Ruby. Technically, Ruby was more her mother's friend than Emma's friend.

Her parents were the good King and Queen, the virtuous ruler. They loved and cared for their subjects as their own children. They had too much love to give. Since her parents didn't have a kingdom to rule anymore in Storybrooke, they started sharing their love by kissing people they might date if they were not already married to each other, like Ruby and Killian. Snow and Charming knew about everything happened with each other and were fine with it until Killian wanted more than kissing and being a creepy stalker.

"Oh, boy." Emma muttered and sneaked out of the area. She muttered more when she remembered her fantasy of kissing a certain long-legged sexy woman back when she first came to Storybrooke.

"I have the same taste as my mom. Now that's awkward." She realized she was attracted to the same type of women as her mom. She needed to calm down so she down the drink Happy handed to her without thinking much about it.

[x]

The bathroom for ladies were clearly not enough because Regina had waited for long time. When Regina finally came out of the bathroom, she found her swan was making a scene.

"I want boobies." The drunk swan whined and her grabbing hands were reaching for Ruby's boobs. The only thing that was stopping her approach was Mulan who was pushing her head with her strong hand like how Superman stopped a moving train.

When Regina saw it, she shook her head and turned around to walk to her usual booth to start her dinner. With just few steps forward, she was under attack. The drunk swan jumped on her the second she saw her. She happily climbed on Regina's back, putting her arms around her to grab her boobs from behind.

"Get off of me!" Regina yelled, swatting the groping hands away.

"No, I want Gina's boobies." The hands constantly went back to her breasts.

"You are heavy." The mayor tried to shake her off the second time that night.

"Boobies."

[x]

Outside the diner, Killian was crying his eyes out.

"Nobody loves me." He whimpered, wiping his tears with the handkerchief in hand.

He stopped his crying and raised his head when he felt someone approaching. His friend, a slightly drunk Robin walked to him with a warm smile and a bowl in his right hand.

"Hey, I was looking for you." Robin handed over the bowl and said happily. "They were gonna eat them all but I save these for you."

"Beefcake?" Killian asked, looking hopeful.

"No, baby carrots." Robin shook his head no before answering.

"Baby carrots will do." The dirty pirate did it again, taking advantage of the drunk. He grabbed baby carrot's collar and pull him close for a forced kiss.

The act totally caught him off guard. After regaining his senses, the thief pushed his friend away and ran, leaving a lonely pirate alone crying to the night sky.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Robin Hood?**

 **If I tell you that the next chapter is Captain Outlaw becoming canon, you want it? Or I should just skip it? I know there are some Captain Outlaw shippers here. :D**


	7. H2O

**All your suggestions are well received. Pregnancy, proposal, a baby and a road trip. Actually, they had been in my planned list long time ago so you will see them soon if only I can write faster.**

 **Too bad you can't see my notes, it's way funnier, with all the crazy ideas I have jotted down. ;)**

 **Back to this chapter, half of you want to see baby carrots and half of you don't, so I will give you half chapter of them.**

* * *

It was a lovely Sunday morning. The household in the white mansion would always wake up later than usual since there was no need to rush. No need to rush for work. No need to rush for school. Everyone spent their morning in a peaceful and relaxing way.

Sometimes, like this morning, even the woman had woken up early, she would still lay on her soft bed to rest, releasing all the stress that had been accumulated during the week. With the fact that her boy was still out in the woods camping, her only possible reason to start her day early was gone.

With the recent events and the current peaceful atmosphere, she had acquired this unusual good mood that could almost tolerate everything. Even her former archenemy called at the earliest hour, disturbing her pleasant surrounding was still tolerable. The former queen put down the book in her hand to pick up Emma's phone.

"Good morning, Snow." Regina greeted the woman in the phone with a surprisingly nice tone.

"Regina?" Snow asked curiously. After a moment of silence, she asked again, "I called Emma. Where is she?"

"She's eating. What do you want, Snow?"

"Oh." The teacher was clearly disappointed, judged by the tone of her voice. "I was gonna ask you two to join us for a family breakfast together. I didn't know you two eat breakfast this early."

"Not me. Just Emma. You should still ask her. I am sure she will be hungry after this." Regina said, smirking before she let out a groan, her free hand flied to Emma's head. "Ah! Right there!"

"What happened?"

"Snow, save us the seats." Regina said urgently, her breath quickened. "We will join you for breakfast after Emma finished eating. Keep going, Emma! Right there!" Her pitch getting higher at the end and then a loud beeping sounds from the phone, signifying the end of the call.

Snow White's face was whiter than snow white.

[x]

Across the town, Mulan was wandering the woods. This was a strange place for her.

 _So, this was the place where Emma came from._

She had learned a lot from the party last night and the stories shared by Ruby, Emma and Snow. She was not afraid of it. She just needed to spend some time in a place where she understood.

She practiced a bit of sword fighting and Kung Fu until she saw her old friend, more like an acquaintance.

The thief was sleeping on the ground in the middle of the forest, fully clothed and alone. The warrior kicked the man multiple times, trying to wake him up.

"Robin, what are you doing here?" She asked him when she saw him waking up.

"Sleeping." Robin answered after sitting up.

"I know. I mean, why were you sleeping here?"

"I don't know." Robin scrunched his face up and thought. "I remember I was tired of running so I slept and I ran because-"

"He kissed me." His eyes widened at the shocking memory, finally catching up on what had happened last night.

"Who?"

"Killian. He kissed me last night but I ran away because I freaked out. What should I do?"

"Listen to your heart."

Robin closed his eyes like he was meditating. His face slowly scrunched up to his trademarked constipated face.

"I don't know. I just heard my heart beating."

Mulan sighed. That was the reason why she left the Merry Men. With the leader having this level of intelligence, it was so hard for her to live with them.

Sometimes, I worry that if Roland will be like this when he gets older.

"Who's Roland?"

Mulan didn't know she had voiced out her concern and Robin's answer was creating more concerns.

"Oh my god! He's your son." She growled in frustration.

"Oh right, I almost forget about him." Robin said with a smile.

"Almost?"

She sighed again.

Robin liked to get answer from the warrior because she was an intelligent woman. He respected her and admired her wisdom.

"Just don't use too much time to think, you probably won't get any answers." The wise woman told her.

"Probably not." Robin agreed, nodding. Robin liked to get answer from the warrior because she was an intelligent woman. He respected her and admired her wisdom.

"You should probably be with him."

"Why?"

Mulan sighed again before speaking.

"What are you afraid of? Being gay? From what I heard, pretty much everyone here is bisexual, we all have a little gay in our hearts. You shouldn't be worrying about it."

"No, that's not it." Robin crouch down, picking a little stick from the ground and started drawing circle.

"Then what are you worried about?"

"It was a mistake. I know he doesn't love me." He hadn't looked up from the ground.

"Oh!" The annoyance was gone now and was replaced by the interesting topic the man created. "Why do you think he doesn't love you?"

"I saw it on the internet."

"You can't trust everything from the internet."

"But it is true." Robin reached for his smartphone and handed it over to Mulan.

"Gossip girl?" She read the title of the blog. The content was absolutely ridiculous. There was a post praising the dirty pirate with about a hundred positive adjectives like, generous, intelligent and kind which was complete opposite to what the man was and when Mulan scrolled through the list, she found that some words were contradict with others which meant the blogger just copied and pasted the list without reviewing it. It was totally ridiculous.

"What the fuck is this?" Mulan made a face.

"This blog spills the darkest secret of everyone in Storybrooke." He stood beside her to point to one of the posts. "You see, here."

 ** _Captain Hook and Prince Charming are true love. They love each other very much._**

"This is the darkest secret? The blogger, who I am quite sure is Captain Hook himself, just wrote whatever he wants and it doesn't mean they are true."

"Then is even worse. It means he loves Prince Charming, not me."

"Not anymore. Before you arrived, I saw them ugly breaking up in the diner." His face lit up at the news.

"Really?" Robin asked to confirm.

"Yes. Go, Robin." It hit him like a lightning and he ran away. "If you are not being with someone else soon, you will either die or get written out of the story." she muttered under her breath.

[x]

"Okay, Snow. We have everything ready. Everyone in town will be able to choose the hottest couple starting from tomorrow." A grandmother told another grandmother.

"I mean it was totally useless because we are the hottest but I will play."

The extended eye contact with one of the customer told Granny that they needed to have their check. She gave them a nod and a smile and went to grab the bill.

"Play what?" Grumpy, the rarely sober dwarf asked as he walked close to the bar.

"Don't ya know? There will be a voting for Storybrooke's hottest couple." Snow told her friend enthusiastically, ready to receive the first supporting vote.

"Why there is a voting? Storybrooke's hottest couple is no doubt the Sheriff and the Mayor."

"You are drunk, Leroy." Snow said and tried to kick him out before anyone, especially Granny heard what he said.

"I haven't paid for my lunch." The dwarf said when Snow pushed him out on the back.

"I will pay it for you." With that, she successfully pushed the man out of the diner and closed the door before Granny registered what happened.

When the owner saw the disappearance of her customer, she rushed to the door.

"No one can pull a dine and dash in my diner." Granny shouted angrily when she ran to the door.

"He said he's going home to get his wallet. Don't worry, he will come back for the bill. It's not like he can leave town anyway."

"He better pay me back my money." Granny snorted, dropping the topic for the moment reluctantly.

When Snow thought she was entitled to a sigh of relief for handling this situation so smoothly, the hand on her shoulder caused her to stop dead on tracks.

"Have you ordered yet? I am starving." She finally let out that sigh of relief when she found out who the owner of the hand was.

"Not yet but that's not important right now. There is a more important thing we should focus on. Remember the completion I told you before?"

"Yes. It's a joke." Prince Charming laughed.

"I know, right? But Leroy seems to think differently."

"What?"

"We can't risk other people think like him. We have to do something."

"Like what?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I am thinking maybe..." The princess tapped her finger to her chin in a thoughtful manor.

"Maybe..." The prince did the same thing, hand wrapped around his stomach while finger tapping his chin.

The buzz of her phone stopped her scheme plotting momentarily. The princess checked the incoming message and found that her daughter will only arrive the diner after picking up Henry. That meant they would have more time to think of a plan. They would seize on this opportunity to gain more votes.

"They think that Emma and Regina are hot because they saw them sucking face in the party. What if we do that and more?" Snow suggested while smirking evilly.

"I like the sound of it." Charming agreed, also smirking evilly.

[x]

"I am a hooker." Robin Hood announced.

"No one will pay you for that." Emma commented.

"I mean I am hooked. By you." Hood rephrased his declaration of love to the man in front of him. After the talk with Mulan, he went to look for his man and found him walking to the diner.

The confession attracted the Swan Mills family who were also walking to the diner for their breakfasts. Emma, Regina and Henry couldn't help but comment on everything he said.

Robin told Killian, "I know I may not be as handsome as Charming."

"Or as smart as him." Regina helped him on the comparison between the prince and the thief.

"Or as strong as him." Emma helped him as well, pulling up the sleeve to display her own toned arm. She held up her arm, flexing it and showing off sizeable biceps that rendered Regina staring speechlessly.

Chuckling at herself, the blonde continued the comparison, "Or as tall as him." She held out her hand above Robin's head to emphasize the height difference.

"You are even poorer than my grandpa." Henry chimed in.

"Right." Robin agreed then turned back to Killian after being distracted by the royal family. "But I will love you more than he will ever be. Killy baby, will you be my boyfriend?"

The swan mills baby just threw up everything they had and those they hadn't eaten yet.

[x]

After recovering from the vomiting, sheriff Swan arrested the two baby carrots for being disgusting. Totally not because of them being gay but because of them trying to be cute. Emma almost punched them in the face when they were puckering at each other, like the kissing fish.

When all was done, they finally entered the diner for their breakfasts.

"Where are grandma and grandpa? I thought you said they are in the diner waiting for us."

"They should be here. Mom said so in her reply message." Emma said, looking everywhere for her mom while walking to the counter.

"Hey, Ruby. Have you seen my mom? She said she would be waiting for us here." She asked the brunette who just walked out of the kitchen.

"I saw her and your dad talking earlier. They were all suspicious, like they are plotting something bad." The part time waitress answered.

The blonde narrowed her eyes before walking back to her family to update them on her investigation.

Suddenly all the curtains in the diner were lowered down and few mouths slightly gaped at the unexpected darkness in the closed room.

Romantic music started to play in the background softly when babies cried at the sudden darkness, easing the panic a little bit. People hugged their love ones close, afraid of the attack they were about to face.

The door was opened abruptly, letting lights on which attracted attentions from everyone in the diner. Then they saw the Prince Charming walked through the open door, who dressed in his royal outfit. He stood at the entrance tall and brave.

"I will find you." He promised determinedly. Hand reached out for his disappeared lover, he said emotionally. "I will always find you."

Before Emma could ask her father what was going on, her mother appeared with a out-of-nowhere spotlight on her. She entered the room from the back of the diner, wearing her princess dress.

Once the prince and the princess found each other, the dreamy couple walked to the other with that mystery spotlight followed.

"Charming!"

"Snow!"

They called each other's name while looking at each other with heart eyes. Everything outside their loving bubble was ignored. They held out their hands and laced their fingers together.

"I love you." She said fondly to him.

"I love you too." He said fondly to her.

They closed the barely there gap between them by kissing tenderly and affectionately. Hands traveling up and down other's body when the kiss was heated up.

They stopped abruptly when a towel was being threw at their faces.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?"

That was when they realized they were the only two left in the diner.

"I have only been away for a few minutes and you fuckers scared away all my customers!"

They ran for their lives when Granny grabbed her crossbow.

* * *

 **Next chapter: result of the hottest couple competition will be revealed. What else will Snowing do to win?**

 **I don't post anything in Tumblr but you can still talk to me there.**

 **Happy birthday to me ;p**


	8. Hot Damn

**OMG, it is the longest chapter I have ever written, so I hope this worth the wait.**

 **Thank you again for all your love to this little fic.**

* * *

Even though she had the sexiest voice, the malicious and vindictive Evil queen would say the meanest thing with her sultry voice or the solemn and strict Madam Mayor would command in her authoritative tone.

That was all you could get when you were the enemy of the woman. When you had become her love ones, you would have the rarely soft and gentle voice directed to you. The way she talked to you, filled with fondness and affection, was like she was caressing you lovingly.

Emma would never be tired of hearing the brunette talking to her for at least a million lifetimes.

"Do you want some salad?" Regina asked tenderly.

Emma responded by opening her mouth, so her girlfriend forked some leaves neatly and brought it to her waiting mouth.

"Um, it's sweet." Emma told her and swallowed the salad.

"Why? It shouldn't taste like that." Regina furrowed her brows slightly, didn't know what had gone wrong.

"Because of you. Everything about you is so sweet."

Regina blushed a little from the cheesy words and that little paint of red in her face didn't go unnoticed by Emma.

Emma reached out her hands to cup her face, smiling.

"You are so cute!" Emma said with a bright smile that made Regina's heart flew like a humming bird's wings.

"I am not." Regina tried to say it in a more serious tone by failed at the end because she couldn't stop the small smile forming on her face.

The blonde leaned closer and gave her Eskimo kisses by rubbing their noses together. Regina happily returned the gesture by giving her a peck on the lips.

"Even if we're a million years old, butterflies will still go crazy inside of me whenever you kiss me." Emma said with a genuine smile, looking at Regina with doey eyes.

Her words melting Regina's heart in a way seemingly only the blonde could. As she felt her hair being pulled back behind her ear, she leaned in to kiss her.

When hers lips met hers, her insides melt because she couldn't handle her perfection.

The scene was so appealing and so satisfying that made Robin want to have a version of his own. He was also having lunch date with his love one in the diner. The baby carrots sat at the front table near the doors and the table next to them were the famous couple.

Robin copied her action and reached out to cup his boyfriend's bearded face with a little bit too much force.

"You are so cute." He really thought he was a cute pie when he said the words while puckering up his lips.

"I know, right?" Killian said, forced to pucker up his lips as well because his face was being squeezed.

When Robin leaned in to give him the Eskimo kiss, his head was being pushed forcefully forward. Two idiots' heads collided and groans of pain could be heard in the whole room which caught everyone's attention. Including the mayor and the sheriff, their attention was drawing away from each other temporarily.

"What the fuck?!" Killian yelled, rubbing his forehead to soothe the pain.

"Don't be gross or you will need to leave the diner. I can't stand your baby voice and I don't want a repeat of the event that would scare all my customers away." Granny said firmly, leaving no room for discussion.

"What? I am just trying to do the same as them. Why don't you give them the same speech?" Robin pouted.

"You think your pouting will change my mind? Don't be ridiculous. They are different because they are the hottest couple here."

Slightly taken aback by the response, that damn smirk started crawling up onto Regina's face and Emma couldn't help but let out a laugh or two as well.

"Although we will have to wait a few more hours to confirm the title but I dare to say they are, the hottest couple among everyone in here." Granny added.

"What do you mean by confirming the title?" Regina asked, not following what the owner was talking about.

"Oh! You didn't know? We are having this competition to choose Storybrooke's hottest couple." Granny clarified, surprised that the woman didn't even know there was a competition when she was about to win.

Regina hadn't been paying much attention to anything or anyone other than Emma Swan and she was not the only one. Emma had the same problem and had also missed the contest which was supposed to be theirs to win.

"Who are we against?" Emma asked.

"Just your parents, Snow White and Prince Charming." Granny answered and Regina snorted when she heard the names.

"Wait. Why am I not in this completion?" The pirate chimed in which he sounded like he just found the biggest flaw in the event.

"You mean you." Regina said, pointing to him then turned to his next. "And Robin."

"Yes! Why not?"

The three women looked at him, then turned to Robin. Before they could tell him the reasons so he could catch up with the reality, they heard Robin laughing.

"Ha, you are so funny." Robin said, hand reached out for the pirate's arms and squeezed it lightly.

"Are you laughing at me?" Killian asked, a dangerous smile alighting on his face.

Sensing the smile was not a genuine one, Robin's previous smile disappeared to take on a serious look.

"You are serious?" he asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Ow!" He cried out when Killian smacked his hand.

"That's what you get for laughing at me!" Killian snapped.

"I thought you were joking when you said we should get in the competition." Robin explained. "It was like you think we have a chance to win."

"GET OUT!" The pirate yelled frantically.

"I'm sorry, Killian." Robin whispered, abashedly. Although he still didn't understand what had gone wrong but apologizing was always the best option.

"Get out!" Killian repeated.

When the man followed his order, head down, tail between his legs and left the diner without uttering a single word, the pirate pointed his finger at his retreating form and added, "You are so not getting any tonight!"

"Ew! We don't need to know that." Emma said, her nose crinkled in disgust.

"What?" Killian asked with his brows furrowed in confusion. "I am talking about baby carrots."

"So?" Emma still not getting what he was talking about.

"You really don't like the vegetables?"

"I didn't know you can cook." Regina said.

"I have to." Killian admitted to her. "You know what they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Therefore, the best way to control him is to control his stomach."

"Ah, yes." the Queen said, nodding her head in agreement.

The blonde who sat next to them, eyeing the two brunettes suspiciously.

[x]

"Hottest couple, huh?" Emma recapped the title with that cute smile as she walked into the stable with Regina, hand in hand.

To Regina, winning this title was not just for bragging or as a chance for her to smirk at Snow White. This meant a lot to her. Because it showed how she had come a long way from that Evil Queen who people hated to one half of the power couple who people loved. More importantly, it reminded her how lucky she was to have a hot girlfriend that she truly loved and was loved in return.

"I mean it is crazy that I get an award for banging a hot woman." Emma continued. Her face broke into a huge smile which filled Regina with feelings of warm.

Regina was happy that Emma felt the same way even though she was using different words to describe it. The mayor stopped them both and turned to her cute puppy like girlfriend.

"Silly." Regina said with a little smile tugging her lips. She pressed that plump lips against Emma's cheek to give her a sweet little kiss, causing the sheriff to stop for a moment and grin like a fool.

"Come on, don't stand here. I thought we are here to see my unicorn." Regina said before she tugged the blonde along behind her.

After lunch, they followed their plan to the stable to visit Regina's unicorn. Under strict orders from Regina, the animal had been treated like royalty by the stables hands. Nevertheless, she still liked to take care of her unicorn herself, to spend some times with her favorite animal.

"So, what is its name?" Emma asked as she followed Regina's instruction to start brushing the beautiful white unicorn. This was the first time she followed Regina to the stable. She requested to do so because she was eager to learn more about Regina, that included her favorite animal. "Horny?" she asked, laughing.

"No, you are horny. His name is Cinnamon." Regina petted Cinnamon's head lovingly.

"Cinnamon? But he is white." The blonde had stopped her work because she was interested in what Regina had in mind.

"I choose this name because of you." Regina said sheepishly, hands still petting the animal tenderly.

"Me?"

"Yes. He's my baby and I want you to like him too."

"Of course I like him. I mean, I love you. I love everything about you. Your sexy smile, the sound of your voice, the magic in your eyes and also our little pet here." Emma told her, mimicking Regina's motion to pet the unicorn's face. But she may had pet a little harder than she intended to and it had frightened the animal, causing it to start moving around and kicking randomly.

Emma was startled by the animal and quickly hid behind her girlfriend.

Seeing the sudden change of emotion, Regina approached Cinnamon with care and reassurance, calming him down effectively. The apple he was now eating also helped.

"Emma, are you okay?" Regina asked while petting the unicorn's mane.

"I am fine. Sorry, I spooked Cinnamon."

"It's okay. I will teach you how to communicate with him." Regina walked to Emma, holding both hands in hers. "So, back to that hottest couple competition, what do you think we should do to celebrate?"

The blonde looked at the brunette then looked at the animal, and then turning back again to look at the brunette with a mischievous smile.

"Save it. I am not having sex with you on Cinnamon."

"What? I didn't say anything." Emma tried to defend herself weakly and she swore she saw Cinnamon smirked.

"Tell me you are not thinking about it then."

"I-" Emma wrinkled her nose, trying to think of something to say. "I am thinking when do I get to ride Cinnamon."

With that, she climbed on the unicorn which was the worst idea she could think of to change the subject because she didn't know anything about riding a horse or a unicorn.

Emma clung tightly onto Cinnamon, hoping for dear life that the animal wouldn't make any sudden movements that would cause her to fall off. She panicked when she felt the animal move underneath her and accidentally kicked the animal, causing it to suddenly jump forward. The blonde lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"Please don't hate him. He just needs some time to warm up." Regina said, immediately rushed to her side and helped her up to her feet.

"Yup, still love him!" Emma insisted while shaking her head to clear it of the foggy feeling.

Then she made another mistake by walking to the front of the unicorn which the animal was also liable to rear and kick down on her from this position. So, with the powerful kick on the chest, Cinnamon finally knocked the blonde down and she managed to mutter her last words before passing out.

"I love Cinnamon."

[x]

"What's the matter, Gina?" The sheriff asked.

"Emma, let go of me." The mayor managed to choke out. "You're suffocating me."

"Oh, sorry." She said sheepishly, loosening her grip around Regina's waist slightly.

Emma finally got to ride the unicorn with Regina sitting in front of her and she might have holding on too tight for someone who insisted they weren't afraid.

They wandered around town on Cinnamon like royals on parade. Everyone saw them would cheer for them and told them they had their votes and the power couple would smile and wave their free hands. Some fans followed them all the way to the place where the result was about to be revealed.

"You have my vote." Aurora told them excitedly.

"What did you say, Aurora?" Snow shouted from behind them as Regina helping Emma get down from the unicorn.

"I-" Aurora shuttered. When she couldn't find any excuses for Snow, she ran away with her husband and baby.

"You can't run away from me forever." The red faced Snow continued to shout, seemed super angry from feeling betrayed.

Emma now noticed her mother looked super tired, bags under her eyes, and she looked paler than normal.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Nothing. Are you here to congratulate me and your dad for the winning of Storybrooke's hottest couple?" Snow asked her daughter tenderly.

"No. I thought me and Gina are the winner." Emma stared at her, a look of confusion on her face.

"Ha, who told you that?" Snow laughed then cupped her cheeks and asked her softly, like she was talking to a baby.

"Your mommy and daddy are gonna win this." David told her baby, hand gentle smoothing her hair against her head.

Emma noticed that he looked equally tired as he now stood in front of them. She furrowed her brows but didn't say anything, then she felt someone pulled her arm.

"I see you've been listening too much Meghan Trainor." After pulling Emma back to her side, she added before Snow could make her comeback, "You and that shepherd are gonna win? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

Before both of them could argue even further, a voice stopped them.

"The result is here!" Ruby announced excitingly, waving the envelope that contained the result of the winner. More than half the citizens of Storybrooke stopped their chatting and gathered around the temporary stage to pay attention to her.

The long legged waitress opened up the envelope and began to read the paper that was inside it.

"A tie?"

"A tie!?" Snow, Charming, Regina and Granny yelled in unison.

"A tie!?" Emma yelled half a second later.

"A tie!?" the crowd repeated.

"A tie!?" Robin yelled.

"There must be a mistake." Regina said, glaring at the baby carrot as she noticed one more mistake in her life. How come Robin was her soul mate? The pixel dust must be expired or something. "There is no way the result is a tie!"

Ruby showed them the card and it was true, the result was a tie.

Snow asked the man besides her immediately, "Robin, you haven't voted, right?" She wrapped her arm around the man's shoulders when he shook his head no and whispered, "I know you like baby carr-"

Before Snow could bribe the man to vote for her, the man yelped, "Wow! You are hot!"

Robin then walked to Charming and cupped his face, he said with surprise "You are hot, too!"

Everyone was confused at what Robin said but Snow beat them to voice her own opinion first. The princess raised both hands like an athlete just received her Olympic gold medal.

"Thank you! Thank you for choosing me as the hottest." She said her thank you dramatically.

"You are crazy." Regina shook her head in disbelief. "If you count Robin's vote, you should also count me and Emma's vote. That means, we are the winner, not you."

"You still don't understand. My daughter would vote for me." Snow smiled, also shaking her head in disbelief. She pulled her daughter to her and asked, "Emma, right?"

"Wow, mom! You are hot!"

"See?" Snow asked while Regina killing all these idiots with her look.

"No, I mean you are hot as in having a fever." Emma clarified, hoping it was not too late to fix her mistake because antagonizing Regina was not something she wanted to do for life.

"Yeah, they are hot." Robin agreed and everyone just shot daggers at him till Killian tugged the man behind him.

"A tie is already ridiculous enough. I request a recount!" Granny concluded.

"Recount! Recount! Recount!" Everyone chanted.

Ruby urgently woke Sleepy, who was sleeping and was supposed to be guarding the ballot box. They took the box to the stage to start the recounting.

"Snow and Charming!" Ruby read out loud the first ballot paper in her hand.

"Snow and Charming!"

The teacher smirked smugly and let out a "Ha!" to Regina's face.

The mayor had a tight smile in her face, stopping herself from killing people by squeezing the hand in hers.

The deputy was shaking people's hands to thank them for their votes.

The sheriff had tears in her eyes but she couldn't do anything because she knew she was fulfilling her duty of being the Savior.

At this moment, Regina saw someone suspicious was sneaking away. She couldn't see that person's face but she had a feeling that this woman was responsible for the unreasonable voting results.

"Emma, stop her!"

Emma caught on Regina's word immediately and was already calculating the most effective way to catch that lady in her mind.

The coward didn't hear the word so they continued to monitor the recount.

"Emma and Regina!"

Within seconds, the sheriff had run across the crowd and jumped on Cinnamon to chase after the mysterious person. Regina swooned when she saw the action, her white knight in red cape chasing after bad guy while riding her favorite unicorn.

"Emma and Regina!"

The wind sent her golden long hair flowing behind her. Regina let out a moan before her hand come to her mouth when the blonde turned to her with her confidence smile, shining like a thousand suns.

"Emma and Regina!"

At that, the animal jumped over a low wall and Emma finally registered what she was doing. She clung to the unicorn's neck, hoping to avoid falling out again. As she was closer to her target, she was also closer to fall on the ground. The savior was struggling to stay on Cinnamon ungratefully. At the end, she just fell on top of that person, finally accomplishing her mission of capturing the suspect.

"Let go of me!"

Seeing she was Mother Superior, the sheriff released her grip but still proceeded to escort her back to the crowd.

Snow was angry as fuck when she only had 2 votes but the Savior and the Evil Queen had 30 votes, 31 votes and still counting.

"Let me do it!" She yelled after she rushed to the stage and pushed away Ruby and Sleepy. "Emma Regina, Emma Regina, Emma Regina."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The princess shouted to the coward.

Standing next to her on stage, Charming stomped his feet and screamed when he knew everyone's decision.

"Everyone is stupid and I hate my life." He said before he screamed again.

"Hey, don't be upset." Killian tried to cheer him up.

"Why didn't you vote for me? You said I am hot." Charming's voice was a barely controlled yell now, letting his eyes flash with the anger he felt.

"Because I don't wanna vote for her." The pirate shot Snow the dagger, still angry at how she treated him before. "Moreover, if I vote I will vote for myself and my baby."

"Carrot." They heard a voice say. Following the direction of the source, they saw Emma turned her head left and right, looking at anything but them.

"Who said that?" Emma asked with furrowed brows as her head reared back slightly, attempting to act like she was genuinely confused. But it wasn't working because Killian was narrowing his eyes at her like a warning.

"Blue, good to see you here." Ruby caught the woman before she could sneak away again. "Why is it a tie when Snow and Charming only have 2 votes?"

"Because Regina does not deserve it." The blue fairy answered in disdain.

Regina snorted, lips pulled up with just the faintest hint of contempt.

"Then why don't you let us win?" Charming asked, nearly hysterical.

"Because that will be too ridiculous and people will know it right away." She reasoned.

"Lady, you are contradicting yourself now." Seeing her girlfriend was under attack, Emma stood up for her. "What exactly is the reason that you have to do this to Regina?"

"She knows." Her tone showed that she was definitely challenging the former Evil Queen.

"That's like ages ago and it was just a prank." Regina said, trying to make it sound like it's a light matter.

"A prank?! You and Tinker Bell-"

"Whatever Regina did, it is still not cool for you to manipulate the results." Granny chimed in.

"We trusted you to count the votes." Ruby said, hating herself for mistrusting the fairy.

Seeing no one was on her side, there was no use to keep this going on so she teleported away with her magic because there was no need to sneak away since everyone was watching her.

"I will be back." Those were her last words before she vanished into thin air.

"We are officially the hottest couple in town." Emma grinned. She pulled her girlfriend close and they shared a sweet gentle kiss, the kind of kiss that you have to stop because you can't control your smile.

Their attention back to the stage when they heard yelling, "FUCK!"

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" Snow cursed while pointing to each one of the people who betrayed her.

"I have walked your dog, bought you a meal, babysat your daughter and even cleaned your toilet." Charming listed.

"We did all the chores for you and you didn't vote for us. You are worse than Rumplestiltskin, at least he respects his deals." Snow concluded.

"And the cookies and cakes?"

"Yeah, and you have eaten our cookies and cakes."

Those people didn't expect to be exposed like this because they thought their own vote didn't matter. But the thing was, all of them shared the same idea and it had led to this disaster.

"Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you, forever. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do!"

"Wow! Mom, are you okay? You are stealing Regina's lines now."

"Don't be like that, Snow." Granny put her arm around the princess's shoulders. "You lost the game doesn't mean you are ugly."

"Then why are we lost?" Charming asked, pouting.

Everyone was dead silent and the anger in Snow was rising again until they heard.

"Because people think you're cute." Robin said and Killian cried in happy tears because his hero just saved everyone.

"Yea, I am your daughter. If I am hot, you guys are definitely something." Emma said swiftly after Robin, not letting anger and jealous reared its ugly head again.

"You need to look good to make cute babies." Regina helped, head resting on Emma's shoulder. She smiled contently when the blonde kissed the top of her head.

There were tears in their eyes as Snow and Charming listened to people talking about how cute they were.

"You will vote for us, right?" Snow asked, wiping the falling tear from the corner of her eye.

"Choosing us as the cutest couple in town?" Charming continued the question, smiling even though there were some tears in his eyes.

"Why voting when we already agreed you are cute?" Granny quickly said, preventing any more disasters from happening. "Guys, right?"

People surrounding them supported Granny in their own ways. That included shouting, nodding, clapping hands and even blowing kisses.

"Yes!" "Right!" "The cutest!"

They all let out a sigh of reliefs silently when Emma's parents agreed to drop the topic and went home to rest with Emma.

"You guys are really ho- sick. Let's get you home for some rest."

"Okay." They had wrapped their arms around each of Emma's arm and rested their heads on each of her shoulders.

"I think you have a cold."

 **-Achoo-**

* * *

 **Next chapter: sick baby**

 **Tell me, what did Regina do to Blue back in the Enchanted Forest?**


	9. Love Sick Baby

**Let's just say, this chapter is crazy. I don't know what's gotten into me. Please always let me know if it is too much.**

 **Now I will start the chapter with this beautiful quote I find from the Internet.**

* * *

You want to know what happiness is? It's waking up in the middle of the night for no reason, shifting under the blankets and feeling the heat of the person next to you. You turn around and see them in their most peaceful, innocent, and vulnerable state. They breathe as though the weight of the world lays on anyone's shoulder but their own. You smile, kiss their face in the gentlest manner so as not to wake them. You turn back around and an involuntary grin forms on your own face. You feel an arm wrap around your waist, and you know it doesn't get any better than this.

"Are you up, darling?" Regina asked as she put her hand on top of the one that was on her waist and intertwined Emma's fingers with her own. Emma was warm to the touch, a bit too warm.

"Mm..." Emma answered lazily.

"You alright, baby? You seem kinda warm."

"I feel a little dizzy, and my muscles are aching."

Feeling Emma quickly pulled away from her, Regina turned and saw the blonde grabbed the tissue box and...

 **-Achoo-**

"Even you are not living with them anymore, those idiots still manage to get you sick!"

Regina groaned angrily when she felt the heat radiating from Emma's forehead to her hand.

"I am fine." Emma got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. When she knew Regina must have noticed her slightly unsteady move, she added, "Don't worry. Just a little headache and stuff."

When Emma came back out of the bathroom, she saw Regina had everything ready for her, an ice pack, towels, medicines and a glass of water.

"Come here, baby." Regina wrapped her arm around her waist and assisted Emma back to the bed. "Let's get you taken your medicine and tucked in."

"Moms! You guys still sleeping? Mom!" They heard Henry shouting from the stairs.

"I am fine, really. Let's go see what our son wants."

"No, you stay in bed. I will go check on Henry." Regina said before giving Emma a peck on the cheek and walked out the room to find Henry.

"You are finally up. Where's ma? She's still having trouble getting up early?"

"Henry, keep your voice down. She's sick. She needs to rest."

"Oh, sorry! I will get to school myself then."

"Thank you, Henry."

Regina made breakfast in record time and was ready to bring some fresh fruits up to the bedroom. That was when she saw the blonde stumbling down the stairs, hands gripping on the railing for support.

"I told you to stay in bed."

"I am fine. Don't worry."

"You can't even stand steady, Emma. Where are you going?" The brunette asked. She wanted to rush to the blonde to support her steps but she was holding the tray of breakfast with both hands.

"I was gonna come down for breakfast."

"Emma, I told you to stay in bed. Of course I will bring you your breakfast."

"I didn't know."

"Now go back to the bedroom. You are having your breakfast in bed today."

After Emma had settled on the bed, Regina put the tray in front of her. The blonde fork the neatly cut fruit with a slightly shaking hand which hadn't gone unnoticed by Regina.

"Let me." The brunette sat across her on the side of the bed before taking the cutlery from her hands. She cut the food in smaller size and told her, "I have already called in sick for you and taken a day off myself, so don't worry about anything. Just rest and get better."

Emma watched Regina knitting her eyebrows, clearly upset and worried about her. She accepted the food even though she was not hungry. She knew she had to get healthy as soon as possible because she needed the energy to protect those she loved.

Speaking of the one she loved, Emma asked, "Have you eaten yet?"

"I am not hungry. I will eat after I tucked you in. Now open your mouth." Regina replied while feeding her another small portion of fresh fruit.

The corners of her lips turned downwards and she had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Emma, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Regina quickly put away the tray and sat closer to check on her love one.

The baby's lip started quivering and she burst into tears crying loudly.

The worried brunette pulled the crying blonde into her arms and buried Emma's head on her own chest, hoping that listening to her heartbeat could soothe her emotional girlfriend.

"I've never had someone as good for me as you." Emma sobbed then cried out again.

"Shhh..."' Regina soothed, hand rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth like Emma was only a baby. "My poor baby."

"I swear I will never get sick again so you don't have to be worried about me or get tired out by taking care of me."

"Baby, I am sure you will do the same for me. Right now, you can just lean on me and let me take care of you." Regina said then kissed her temple.

After her baby's cries died down, Regina laid her down and pulled the cover up to her chin. She brushed a strand of hair away from her baby's face before kissing her forehead. She said to her baby, "I am gonna get you another glass of water, baby."

"Don't leave me." The baby stared at Regina, her bottom lip quivering and her eyes were wide with tears building up in them. She looked about to cry again.

"I could never leave you, baby. I love you." The brunette said, crawling into bed. She sat on her side and fed them both the remaining fruits before cuddling with Emma and drifted off to sleep.

[x]

It was around half past eleven in the morning when Regina got wake up by the doorbell. She groaned, not wanting to get out of bed, leaving her baby alone, but whoever was standing on the other side of the door was very persistent.

"Emma is sick? I heard she has taken a sick leave today. Where is she? Where is Emma? I need to see her. I need to see my baby. My baby needs me."

On a brief exhale of air, her eyes slid shut, Regina tried to calm herself but to no use because Snow White was as annoying as hell.

"Can't you just shut up?" Regina exclaimed after Snow's annoying rambles. Her screaming came out louder than she wanted because she had woken her baby.

They heard footsteps and crying from upstairs getting louder and louder, signaling the baby they were arguing about was walking down to them.

The onesie wearing fully grown baby walked downstairs to them crying, searching for the source of comfort. When she found the woman, she rushed to her with hands tightly wrapped around her waist. She quickly kissed her cheek and rested her head in the crook of the woman's neck.

Even though Emma had stopped crying the second she saw Regina but the tears on her face still dampened her silk pajama top. She enveloped her baby while smoothing her long blonde hair, then asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

She moved Emma's head slightly to check her temperature by pressing their cheeks together. "You are still warm, baby."

Snow was upset because not only her baby was sick and her baby found comfort in someone else instead of her own momma. The woman decided to join the hug by wrapping her arms around the two hugging women, sandwiching her daughter.

"Snow! Release us, Now!" Regina ordered urgently because she could see her baby was suffocating from the bear hug. She pushed at the woman's head and shoulder but the woman didn't let go, at least not until the doorbell rang few seconds later.

Mother of Emma released them reluctantly to open the front door, murmuring a curse word or two under her breath to the person outside.

Regina kissed her baby's temple and asked, "Are you hungry, Emma?" She added when she felt Emma nodded against her shoulder. "Let's make you something to eat, baby."

They turned and walked to the kitchen while Regina assisting the blonde baby but were stopped short when they heard someone calling.

"Regina?" Tinker Bell said, walking to them. "What's wrong with Emma?"

"Oh, sorry Tink. I forgot about our meeting." Regina apologized sincerely, her baby still leaning on her. "Emma's sick so I take the day off to take care of her."

"Don't worry. I just come to see if you are okay. We can totally reschedule."

"Thank you. Um... Do you want to join us for lunch? I am gonna cook anyway."

"Sure."

As they were talking, Snow had several failed attempts on stealing her baby.

"I want to join, too. And I can help looking after her when you are cooking." Snow chimed in, raising her hand while talking like she was a student asking for permission to use the bathroom.

"Sure you are." Regina said and shook her head.

[x]

"Come on, baby."

Snow sat on a chair and patting her own laps eagerly, waiting for her baby to sit on her laps. She believed a mother's arms are made of tenderness and children sleep soundly in them.

Her thumb sucking baby straddled her laps with her blonde head resting on her shoulder. Snow held her first born in her arms and stroked her back delicately. She then talked to her baby with tenderness and caressed her head with motherly love. Her big baby was having a fever and her entire body was flushed and sweating but she didn't mind because she would take care of her baby at take any chance she got.

"What's wrong with her?" Tinker Bell asked.

"I think she has a cold. Coughing, fever, sneezing and the arching muscle." Regina answered with a few symptoms she observed.

 **-Achoo-**

"I am drying." Emma said painfully without moving.

"Emma, you are such a baby." Tinker Bell said.

"Don't talk bad about my baby." Snow hissed through clenched teeth.

The mayor shook her head again as she was tired of Snow White's craziness. She started cooking with Tinker Bell by her side. She was proud to be Tink's teacher because she found that the fairy was a natural at cooking. With few guidelines and advice, she could already cook some simple dishes by herself.

Unlike her, Emma couldn't cook anything other than omelet. On her days of living alone, you would think she must have learned how to cook. No, the fact was she just knew how to heat up the food to survive, which was a complete different from Regina who had mastered multiple complex dishes on her days in Storybrooke.

But Regina had to admit that the blonde had the best eating skill she had ever known. That magical mouth could drive Regina crazy without effort and made her come faster than Zelena can say the word 'Wicked'.

Their attention went back to the mother and daughter when they heard Snow asked her daughter.

"Baby, what's that in your pants?" The mother asked her baby with a tender smile.

Regina suddenly realized that the tank top boxer onesie Emma was wearing had done nothing on hiding what's between Emma's legs. The truth had only revealed to Tinker Bell and no one else because she needed the fairy's help to find a solution for Emma to fight off her darkness.

"What do you think, Snow?" Regina said like it was obvious when Emma didn't respond.

"Her phone?"

"Um... I would say Emma has lost her kitty and now she has a snake instead." Tinker Bell supplied an answer without needing to state the obvious.

"Anaconda." Regina murmured and cleared her throat to act like she hadn't said anything.

"I don't know she has pets."

"Maybe the fever you had before had burned down some of your brain cells." The sassy queen commented.

"No. I means Emma's muffin is gone and now she has a sausage instead." Tinker Bell tried again.

"Baby, you want muffin? I can buy you one." Snow asked her baby with baby voice.

"Are you serious, mom? Tinker Bell was saying I now have a dick instead of a vagina." Emma sat up to tell Snow seriously like she was suddenly sobered. She had enough of Snow White's oblivious and decided to straightforward tell her the truth.

"Oh."

* * *

 **Next chapter: So, some of you already knew where I am heading with these tiny little hints. Awesome! Because you are going to see the flashback of Regina and Tinker bell in the upcoming chapter.**

 **Seriously, please tell me what you think or just write "Baby Emma" or "Baby Carrot" if you want the update come sooner.**


	10. Stay High

**Thank you everyone for letting me know what you think of the chapter so I know when I went too far. Although the last chapter is nothing sexual or immoral and it is purely exaggerated care giving, I will tone down a bit.**

 **Please remember that I don't mean to offend anyone because my intention is always to entertain.**

 **So, if you don't like Emma acts like a baby to seek someone's sympathy, please skip the first part which is necessary to move on the story and you will be safe. (Search the word 'bed time story' to start Regina and Tinker bell's adventure.) Love you all ;)**

 **P. S. Gryffindor-Slyntherine, I will never abandon my story "The Love of Best Friends" because that is the story I truly want to write, a Swan Queen love story. But please give me some time since I just got back in the groove of writing.**

 **Warning: drug use**

* * *

"I love you no matter what's between your legs, baby." Snow assured her daughter after they told her the details.

"I love you too, mommy." Emma said sweetly.

"You mean you love what's between my legs yesterday?" Regina murmured which Snow could not hear because she was sobbing at her daughter's declaration of love.

When the lunch was ready, Emma quickly moved to sit on Regina's laps instead.

Snow was not happy that her baby left her but the kiss her baby had left on her cheek before moving away was enough to ease her pain.

Emma straddled Regina and hugged her tightly like a seat belt. She sighed contently when Regina pulled her close and rubbed smoothing circles on her back.

Then the woman fed them both again, like always.

Although she had lost her appetite to the sickness, Emma still tried to eat as much as she could because the food Regina made was amazing.

"Regina, maybe we can still talk after lunch." Tinker Bell asked.

Emma pulled her head back from Regina's shoulder and looked at her, pouting.

"Not before Emma had her medicine and fell asleep." Regina said as she fed her baby another spoon of food. She smiled at her. "Right, baby?"

"Mmm..." She mumbles lazily as she burrowed her head back into Regina's neck, smelling the delicious scent of her body wash.

"Baby, as much as I love having you sitting on my laps, my legs are getting numb."

Emma got off her and switched their positions swiftly, catching all of them by surprise. Now, she was sitting on the chair with Regina on her laps. She wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette's waist from behind like she was hugging a teddy bear.

"Are you tired? Let's get you into bed." Snow asked when she saw her daughter couldn't keep her eyelids from drooping.

All three women helped the baby getting to her bed and the baby was enjoying the attention she was having. She felt like she was a royal with everyone doing things for her.

After all things settled, it was time for the baby to sleep so others could busy with other things. However, the baby wouldn't go to sleep even though she was tired and with her teddy bear in her arms. So, Regina and Tinker Bell decided to tell her a bed time story.

[x]

"You're gone and I gotta stay high all the time to keep you off my mind.

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

High all the time to keep you off my mind

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Spend my days locked in a haze

Trying to forget you babe

I fall back down

Gotta stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh" A young queen said painfully.

She was suffering. She suffered the loss of her first love and being dragged into this nonexistent marriage. That was understandable that she chose to lessen the pain by smoking recreational plants.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Regina was startled by the hand on her shoulder, the joint she was holding dropped in the process. She turned and she was even more surprised.

"Wow! Are you a fairy or my weed kicked in this quick?" Regina asked herself.

"I am a fairy." Tinker Bell gave her a polite smile before she asked, pointing to the joint on the ground. "Is that marijuana?

"Yeah, you want to smoke it with me?" Regina asked.

Regina had never smoked weed with anyone but she wanted to. Or just talking with someone would be nice because she was boring as hell. She was always alone in the palace and it would be nice to spend time with someone who was not from the palace, let alone a fairy.

"Your weed makes me feel good. I feel a little numb." Tinker Bell confessed with a giggle as she slumped against the castle balcony.

Regina let out a burst of laughter as she took another drag of the weed. "What's your name?"

"My name's Tinker Bell. What about you?" The fairy held out her hand for a formal handshake.

"I love vagina."

"Good to know," the fairy nodded in amusement before she asked, "but who are you?"

"I am Regina." The Queen said, shaking the offered hand.

They quickly bonded over smoking weed. While they were high as fuck, they would sing together, dance together, play pranks together and occasionally hit someone together.

"What can you do as a fairy?"

"I have a wing and some light magic but most power come from the pixie dust."

"Do you have them with you right now?"

"Have what?"

"Pixie dust."

"No."

"They are stored in the fairy home?"

"Yes."

"Let's go get some."

"I don't think the blue fairy would allow me to take them whenever I want."

"Don't be so lame."

"Fine." Tinker Bell conceded. "Wait, you are coming with me?"

"Of course." The Queen said with a mischievous smile.

[x]

"So, what can pixie dust do?"

"Um... It can help you find your soul mate?" Tinkerbell suggested.

"Ah... I am too sober for this. Ask me again when I am high." Regina said and lighted a new joint of weed.

They were now sneaking around the place, hoping to steal some pixie dust without getting caught. Tinker Bell picked this hour to steal because all the fairies would usually be out doing their jobs. She had changed the brunette into fairy size so Regina could follow her into the place.

Walking closer to the sparking dust in the bloomed flower, Regina gasped. She had heard of the dust but never had a chance to see it. She grabbed some dusts and lessen her hold, watching the shining particles slipped through her hand. She grabbed some more and throw it to midair, the pixie dust flying everywhere and the sight was beautiful.

When her fairy friend saw what Regina was doing, she pushed the queen away.

"What are you doing?" Tinker Bell asked urgently.

"I am just testing out the dust." Regina then put on her bitch face, and planted a hand on her hip. "Seriously, what can pixie dust do?"

"Blue has said that the Fairy Dust is the most precious substance in all the lands. Its magic is what powers the world."

"Wow!" The Queen cupped her own face, completely in awe.

"It means you can do whatever you want with the dust."

"I feel like dancing, dancing!" She sang and started throwing the dust everywhere like before as her body moved energetically. Tinker Bell moved to stop her and they were kind of in a fight over the dust.

"Don't throw them!" The blonde said as she quickly dipped her head. She wanted to go near the brunette to lock her hands but she also needed to dodge the flying dust. She didn't know what would happen if Regina had thrown those dust on her.

The fairy grabbed her successfully when the queen turned with rhythm.

"I do what I want!" The young queen yanked one hand away from the fairy's grip and threw more dust in midair.

But all of that abruptly stopped when they heard a flutter of wings, followed by the opening of the flower entrance.

"I am home."

Tinker Bell thought her heart would fly out of her chest at the unexpected guest but this was not the time to panic, so she pulled the young woman with her and hid behind one of the flowers.

"Green!" The blue fairy said as she could sense the blonde nearby. The dust on the ground also helped her identity the hiding person.

With fear written all over her face, Tinker Bell swat away Regina's hand.

"Stop it!" The blonde hissed.

"What?"

"Stop writing 'fear' on my face!"

"Whatever!"

"Green!" The blue fairy called out impatiently.

"Uh oh!" Regina said.

[x]

"You. Yes, you. You come out as well. I can see your ass behind that flower."

The young queen slowly walked out of her hiding spot with her head down and stopped to stand next to her friend, the green fairy.

"Who are you?"

Blue watched the young woman slowly raise her head and an evil smile graced her lips.

"I am a queen and I like to throw SHIT."

Her right hand quickly grabbed some powerful pixie dust from the pile and threw them to the blue fairy as Regina shouted, "Eat this sucker!"

"What are you doing?!" Tinker Bell asked, afraid as she saw the blue fairy shaking.

"I am helping you!" Regina answered agitatedly.

Their eyes snapped back to the blue fairy when they heard her singing.

"Oops! I did it again. I played with your heart, got lost in the game~" the usually solemn woman started singing seductively and touched her own body, swinging.

"What's wrong with her?" Tinker Bell asked, eyes wide. "What did you do?"

"Oh baby, baby~"

"I am not thinking about strip dancing when I threw the dust on her." Regina croaked, her cheeks turned a light pink.

Of course her fairy friend didn't believe her because...

"Oops! You think I'm in love. That I'm sent from above. I'm not that innocent"

Blue ripped open her own clothes and started dancing more erotically, grinding any nearby objects.

"Shit! She starts taking her clothes off!" Tinker Bell yelled as she started to go pale in panic. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Tinker Bell thought she would explode with frustration and irritation when she heard the sounds of wings and people talking. She called out for Regina to run with her.

"Run, Regina!"

Regina grabbed some more fairy dusts and ran with Tinker bell.

They hid when they heard some fairies entered the place. They communicated non verbally and agreed to sneak out once the two newly arrived fairies walked pass them.

They walked as silent as they can and were stopped short when they heard one of the fairies shouted.

"Stop!"

Regina turned her head and saw the topless blue fairy force kissing one of the newly arrived fairies, fairy #1. When the brunette checked on the other one, fairy #2, Regina knew she was busted as they were looking into each other's eyes.

When fairy #2 successfully saved her friend from the blue fairy, they started chasing Regina and Tinker Bell.

Regina threw the dust in her hand to the fairies and they stopped running after them immediately and started making out with each other passionately.

[x]

The young queen sighed as she saw a pair of white swan swam gracefully across a lake.

They had successfully escaped the disaster but Regina had used the last of her pixie dust to distract the chasers.

"I guess I am not deserved to meet my soul mate." She said painfully.

She thought she was not ready to love again but watching the pair of animals leaning against each other lovingly made her thirst for love again.

Tinker Bell flashed her a small bottle of pixie dusts that she managed to collect when Regina was dancing.

Regina smiled thankfully as she felt tears welled up in her eyes, then hugging her friend for everything she had done for a lone queen like her.

[x]

"Now I see why the blue fairy is so angry at you two." Emma said.

She and her mom had been listening to the two friends talking about their past.

"We were young. She shouldn't be so unforgiving." Regina said.

"It's too long to hold a grudge." Tinker Bell agreed.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Who are those two fairies?" Snow asked, absorbed in the bed time story.

"I don't really remember what was happening at the time. I only knew the whole story because Tink had told me after I got sober." Regina said. "I only remember one of them was Nova."

"Those two are Nova and- some fairy." Tinker Bell said, shaking her head because she didn't remember neither.

"So, you used to be a stoner. What makes you so sure that Robin is really your soul mate?" Emma asked.

"I never thought of that." Regina surprised.

* * *

 **Next chapter: is Robin really Regina's soul mate?**

 **Do you like young Regina? I like her a lot. lol**

 **Tell me what you think because your reviews make me happy.**


	11. Soul Mate or Just A Punchable Face (I)

**Haha, good to know that all of you like young Regina as well. I love having fun with you guys. lol This soul mate chapter will be broken down into two parts because Emma had complained that there are not enough sexy times ;)**

 **Before we start, look, we have over 200 lovely supporting messages here and 100 favorites, I want to let you know that I have read everyone of your messages and I am touched by your continued interest. Please keep on helping me to make my little story better.**

 **P. S. Proudly South African, I know. It is because of the queer baiting. Neither couples are confirmed as true love so you will stick around, hoping Swan Queen would happen eventually.**

* * *

"Come! Ahhh... Regina, come already!" The blonde was pounding into Regina like crazy with the brunette's legs hanging on her shoulders.

At times like these, Emma was grateful that she had developed this amazing lower body strength that would not fail her when she was taking Regina fast and hard and she had to hold on to the woman's thighs to steady her.

As you can see, Emma was healed and had too much energy. The flu had stopped her from connecting with her woman intimately for days. If you asked for her opinion on this matter, she would say it was outrageous. Today, as she was healthy again, nothing could stop her anymore.

Additionally, the blonde was trying to top her records right now, fighting to get Regina to come one more time before lunchtime. Even though they knew they were going to be sore after this, they didn't care because it was worth it, totally worth it.

And even though Regina had a towel in her mouth, she still moaned loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. She was feeling so good that she kept moaning uncontrollably and almost ruining another expensive bedsheets with her deadly grips.

I know some of you may ask, why can't they use Emma's house. They could moan as loud as they want and no one would hear them. But the thing is, it is collapsed, a few days after it is built. First the furnitures, then the house. Although Emma had great potential to use powerful magic, she still needed many trainings.

But you don't need to worry about someone might hear or walk in on them again this time because Emma had made sure of that. She had learned her lesson after all.

"Kid, it's Saturday. You should get outside and have fun with the sun." Emma had said to her son who was reading a comic book, after the three of them finished breakfast and she was trying to urge him out. Seeing the kid didn't move a bit, she continued, "Don't be a mama's boy who only play with his mommy, Henry. You are too old for this. Go make some friends."

"I have friends!"

"Then why are you still here?"

"They are busy today but we will be watching movies tomorrow."

"That means you don't have enough friends. Go get some new friends!"

"How?"

"That's your problem. Go!"

"Why can't I just stay home?!" he whined, stomping his foot.

"You are not a baby anymore. Go!" Emma said and put his backpack in his arms before pushing him all the way to the front door and forced him out of the house.

"My mother will be hearing about this." Henry told Emma threateningly when she had to open the door again because of the loud banging on the front door.

"Here's the thing, your mom and I are going to have so much fun that I don't think you want to be in the house and hear any of it."

"Ew!" In disgust, he quickly turned and walked away.

At the same time, Regina had finished cleaning everything after breakfast and she walked to the foyer after hearing the door closed.

"Is that Henry? Where did he go?" The brunette asked Emma who immediately had her arms wrapped around Regina's waist.

"He said he wants to see his friends." The blonde answered her woman fondly, looking into her beautiful brown eyes with her own heart eyes.

"I thought maybe we can have a family day today." Regina told her girlfriend, lips jutting into a pout.

"You're so adorable, Regina." Emma chuckled and pulled her woman close. She leaned in for a quick kiss on those pouting lips lovingly before suggesting with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "Or we can have a fun day today!"

Emma quickly bent her knees slightly, put her left hand behind the brunette's knees and swept her off her feet, lifting Regina into her strong arms.

"You're always hungry, either for food or sex." Regina laughed and kissed her softly, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck.

"And you feed me the best in both ways!"

"I am glad you love what I am offering, dear."

"Of course I do. I love you so much, Regina."

"I love you too, Emma."

Regina nuzzled her face in the blonde's neck, making tiny kisses up her jaw line as the blonde carried her to the bedroom.

-Hours later-

This position made Regina feel open and vulnerable but she was not afraid of it because the blonde was the one that was on top of her. But what said blonde was doing right now irritated her.

Emma pulled out the towel from the brunette's mouth when she heard Regina mumbling something around it and her arm got swat.

"Faster! Harder! Emma, fuck me harder!"

The sheriff was taking her time to move her hips while caressing the boobies in front of her delicately with her hands, like a disc jockey scratching records in a slow dance party.

Hearing the order from the mayor, the sheriff put her hands on the thighs that was hanging on her shoulders and started moving her hips faster and harder.

"Mmmmm, I love your dick, Emma! Ah! Don't stop!" Regina moaned louder and louder. "You are fucking me so good! Ahh!"

"Regina, you are too loud! We can't receive another noise complaint!" Emma leaned forward and said.

The mayor put the towel back in her mouth, then patted the sheriff's forearm resting on her thighs, signaling for her to continue.

The sounds of their activity filled the air as Emma picked up the pace, letting wet slapping sound of their cores meeting joined with their loud moans echoed through the house.

"Come! Ahhh... Regina, come already!" Emma said as Regina also started to feel that tingling feeling well up inside her. "I am so close, I'm going to cum."

Emma thrusted into Regina a couple more times then she felt the brunette's walls clench around her, sucking the life out of her cock, pushing Emma over the edge.

The earth shattering orgasm crashed over them, sending pleasure throughout their bodies. Regina released her warm juice all over the blonde's cock while Emma shot loads of cum inside the brunette's pussy.

After they rode out their orgasms, the sheriff slid out of the mayor and laid down next to said panting mayor.

Both lay panting for air, unable to speak for a few minutes. Then these two sticky sweaty panting women started to feel hungry because it was already lunch time.

But after hours of exercises, they didn't think they could prepare lunch by themselves anymore, so they used their tiny bit of energy left in them to use magic, to fresh up and to teleport to the only diner in the town, Granny's.

[x]

"Snow, I am already here. Where are you?" David was talking to his wife through the phone. "Okay, I will wait for you. Love you."

As the prince settled in one of the empty booths, the infamous pirate entered the same diner.

Killian stood at the entrance, his hand holding the door open while his eyes scanning for that one man that broke his heart. When his eyes finally landed on Charming, an evil smile crept up on his face.

Following the pirate, a thief and a dwarf walked inside the diner behind him. Happy had a camera and a music player in his hands.

Killian sat down, across from David.

"Killian, we have talked about this. My true love is Snow and I don't want to be with you."

"Ready?" The man asked after Happy seemed to be done setting up the equipments.

The dwarf nodded.

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart.

But the very next day you gave it away~"

As the pirate sang to the prince in front of him, the camera was filming them both, aiming for the best shots. David didn't know if Happy was an amateur on filming or he did what he did on purpose. The dwarf captured him in a extremely close up shot, moving the hand held camera too close to his face.

"What the fuck is going on? It's not even Christmas!" David asked, swatting the camera away from his face.

No one answered him as the pirate turned to the person who just sat down on his right hand side.

"This year, to save me from tears.

I'll give it to someone special~"

Their hands came together, fingers laced, as Killian sang to his lover and gave him a quick kiss.

Emma and Regina arrived at the diner at this moment and saw them bothering David. The brunette rolled her eyes at the scene because she was tired of knowing what trouble those two men caused this time.

Emma slid in one of the empty booths far away from them quickly or her legs would give out. Regina followed her to slide in the same side of the booth.

The mayor and the sheriff sat down at that far away booth because they didn't want to be bothered but these men still decided that they should walk to them.

Because baby carrots being baby carrots, they would not let our two women off so easily. They always found a way to irritate Emma and Regina.

"What do you want, baby carrot?!" Emma asked in an annoyed tone when Robin sat down across from Regina.

The baby carrot didn't show any signs that he had knowledge of Emma's present. He was waiting for a signal. A signal from Happy, telling him he was ready.

"Okay." Then he looked Regina in the eyes and mimed what Killian did and sang to Regina.

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away~"

Before the baby carrot could do anything, as much as just turned his head, he got punched in the face.

By Regina. A fucking mad Regina.

"Are you mocking me?!" She almost burned this man alive. "Last year, I gave you my fucking heart and you fucking lost it!" If she hadn't used the last bit of magic to teleport, she would burn this man alive.

Like that sloth in Zootopia, Emma's face started from a light scowl, slowing lighting up to its maximum. Eyes widened with the brightest smile appeared on her face, what she saw made her very happy. She never would have guessed Regina would punch someone in the face.

"Oh my god! You are so awesome!" Emma wrapped her arms and legs around Regina from behind and pulled her close, hugging her like a teddy bear. The blonde was like she just gotten her very first teddy bear in a toy store. "I love you so much!"

Her anger dissipated as she melt in her savior's arms and she could finally hear the baby carrot's excuse.

"We are just making a music video to celebrate our 17 days anniversary. I didn't choose the song. Happy said he couldn't find any other songs that has instrumental version. I am sorry."

No one knew why they choose this day to celebrate. My wild guess would be because of their boring lives since they didn't have a job or responsibility. The only thing they had ever done in Storybrooke was following the royal family around.

"Why don't you make me a music video when we were together?" Regina couldn't help but ask while still being wrapped up in Emma's arms.

Because to be honest, whoever has eyes could see that Regina was better than that filthy pirate in every way possible. She was not jealous but she couldn't understand why Robin would go through all this trouble to celebrate with him.

"Because I am Killian Jones?" The pirate suggested like this answer was enough.

"Who gives a fuck about Killian Jones?!" Emma chimed in from behind Regina as she slowly regained her senses.

"I am beautiful and everyone loves me! But you wouldn't understand because you're not." The stupid pirate answered.

"What the fuck did you just say?" The hot sheriff asked while climbing on the table to get close to the pirate who was standing at Robin's side.

When she was gonna punch him, that man stepped back a few steps away from her and when she reached further forward, he sneaked away further. "You are lucky I am tired today."

"Why do you want to hit him when he is right?" The stupid thief asked naively.

"But you are not so lucky." The sheriff yelled before punching him as hard as she could in the face.

"Aw...It hurts." Robin whimpered, holding his injured face when Killian hugged him close and said, "My poor baby."

After punching someone in the face could Emma finally calmed down. She settled back down on her seat and reached for Regina's hand. Now they had both punched Robin and she knew Regina's hand must also hurt from punching the baby carrot. However, they couldn't show signs of weakness because they had to act cool. They are cool.

"Baby carrot, I know you are just jelly that Regina broke up with you for me but you don't have to lie." Emma concluded as she kissed and drew smoothing circles on Regina's knuckles, hoping to lessen her pain.

Before any of the baby carrots could argue with Emma any further, they heard a sound where one heavy object hit another.

 **-Thud-**

Then they saw Killian fell to the floor, revealing a Snow White holding a pan stood behind him.

"That's what you get when you harass my husband!"

* * *

 **Next chapter: the journey where Regina find her so called soul mate**

 **Tell me what you think or write "Robin has a punchable face" ;)**


End file.
